Things That Go Bump in the Night
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Two stunning vampires named Yami and Seto come to Domino and have their sights set on Yugi and Joey. But when Yami gets too close to Yugi, a classmate's jealous rage is bent on keeping them apart. Better than it sounds. YxYY,JxK,yaoi A/N at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Things that go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 1**

On a brisk October day at Domino High, and everyone was in a bustle of excitement. In just four days, Halloween was coming. Everyone in Mrs. Tikada's math class were chatting about their plans for that night. Teens were planning to go to costume parties or just going to score on some free candy.

But no one was more excited for Hallow's night than Yugi Motou. Halloween was his favorite holiday ever. "Hey Yug, you thinkin' about the big day?" a voice said from behind him.

Yugi turned and smiled to his blond friend Joey Wheeler, "I sure am, but I still don't know what I'm going to do this year."

"Don't sweat it pal; you and I can always watch Halloween movies or score on free candy."

"Trick-or-treating; you're kidding right, Blondie?" said a smug voice. Joey and Yugi turned to the source of the voice and their expressions changed. Yugi paled at who was coming towards them as Joey gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance.

The person coming up to them was a boy with emerald hair tied in a ponytail, cerulean colored eyes, flawless creamy skin, wearing his blue school uniform. "Mind your own damn business Aaron and how many times did I tell you to stop calling me that?" the blond teen said angrily.

"I was only telling the truth Blondie and besides I didn't come to talk to you anyway." said Aaron as his cerulean eyes gazed at Yugi lovingly as the smaller teen winced at him.

The emerald haired teen walked past Joey and stood beside Yugi's desk and said, "Hello Yugi, how's my baby doing today?"

The amber eyed teen stuck out his tongue in disgust as Yugi answered, "Aaron, please don't call me baby."

"Don't be like that Yugi, I just came to ask you…"

"For the last time, Yug doesn't want to go out wit ya, geez!" Joey interrupted.

Aaron turned to Joey irritately, "I don't recall asking for your concern, Blondie."

"Sorry pal, I was just telling the truth." the blonde said sarcastically as Yugi chuckled at him.

Aaron grunted angrily at the amber eyed teen but calmed down. "Well it appears my presence is no longer required here so I'll be leaving you two for now." Then he turned to Yugi with those lusty, cerulean eyes, "I'll see you later, Yugi; hopefully we'll be going out on that date." Aaron winked at the tri colored haired teen and walked away.

"Tch…in his dreams maybe. Yugi, when will that stalker leave you alone man?"

Yugi lowered his eyes to his desk, "I don't know, but I hope it's soon. He may look and sound nice, but there's something about him that doesn't set right with me."

"Yug, you have good instincts," the blond began as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "and don't worry; whatever the jerk tries to pull with you, I've got your back."

"Thanks Joey, you're the best."

Joey shrugged his shoulders grinning wildly, "Hey, it's what I do for those in need." The two teens laughed at his action.

Outside the doors of Domino High School, two dark clad figures stood eyeing the building, "So my dear cousin, shall we proceed in." said the taller dark figure.

"Yes we shall." replied the smaller figure revealing one of his sharp teeth in a smirk.

As the two figures entered the school, they were stared upon by some of the girls in an admiring kind of way. One of the figures was a tall brunet with icy, sapphire eyes, wearing a white suit with a blue dress shirt and white tie. The other was the spitting image of Yugi, except his skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were crimson red, was a little taller in height and was wearing a black tank top and black jeans. The girls in the hallways squealed happily at the teens' beauty as they walked past them.

The brunet chuckled darkly at the girls' behavior towards them, "Well it appears that women reactions towards us haven't changed, eh Yami?"

"Yes Seto, I do believe you're right."

"Alright, Alright off to class before you're late, move along." Yami and Seto turned to the source of the voice. It was a middle aged man with brown hair, wearing glasses, a red golf shirt, kaki pants, and black shoes. In the midst of all the bustling students the man noticed two new teens and walked up to them. "You must be our new students. I am Mr. Ikimata the principal and welcome to Domino High School." he said as he reached out his hand.

Yami took the hand and shook it with his and said, "Greetings sir, I'm Yami Atemu and this is my cousin Seto Kaiba."

"Nice to meet you, my good man." Kaiba said as he shook the principal's hand as well.

When they finished shaking hands, Mr. Ikimata said, "Well it's nice to meet you both; follow me and I'll show you to your first class." So the principal led the two teens to their class.

As Mrs. Tikada was settling her class down for the lesson, there was a knock at her door. The class became quiet when they saw Mr. Ikimata at the door talking to Mrs. Tikada. When Mr. Ikimata finished talking and left, Mrs. Tikada stepped to the front of the class and said, "Class, may I have your attention," the students listened closely to their teacher's words, "we have two new students joining our class today."

Yugi turned to Joey and whispered, "Wow, we haven't had new students in a long time."

"It's about time we have some new faces at this school."

When the two new students entered the classroom, everyone (mostly the girls) gasped. "Umm…Yug, you're an only child right?"

"Of course Joey, you know that."

"Well, it doesn't seem like your twin does though." the amber eyed teen said pointing to the front of the class.

Yugi turned to the front of the class wondering what Joey was talking about when he saw him. Staring back at him with rich, crimson eyes was a copy of him. The same spiky red and black hair with blond bangs but the teen had tanner skin and was taller in height. The amethyst eyed teen marveled aimlessly at his twin that he didn't even hear his friend whisper his name. Aaron noticed the way his crush was looking at the new student and became jealous.

"Hello Yugi, earth to Yug, come in." the blond teen silently said tapping the other's back.

Yugi regained composure and turned back to Joey, "I'm sorry pal, did you say something?"

The amber eyed teen grinned evilly at his friend, "You're crushin' on the new guy, aren't ya Yug?"

The smaller teen blushed slightly and shook his head, "Of course not Joey, don't be silly."

"Right…well if that's the case, then you wouldn't care if your look alike was admiring you too."

Yugi turned back around and realized that his doubleganger was staring right into his big, amethyst eyes with a rich smirk. The smaller teen's face blushed scarlet at those crimson orbs boring into his soul.

"Like I said Yug, crushin' on the new guy." Joey said snickering from behind.

"Well even if I am being admired, I'm not the only one. It seems the brunet is eyeing you as well, Joey."

The amber eyed teen noticed iced blue orbs staring at him with lust and shrugged it off, "Oh please Yug, he's probably staring lustfully at his oh so many admirers over there." he said referring to the girls with sparkles in their eyes.

"I doubt it…"

"Mr. Motou and Mr. Wheeler, are you finished with your conversation?" The two teens jerked at the sound of their teacher talking to them.

"Yes, Mrs. Tikada." they both said in unison sinking into their seats embarrassed.

"Good, now then in case you two weren't listening, this is Yami Atemu and Seto Kaiba and they'll be joining our class." The math teacher turned to the new students, "Now where will I sit you two?"

All the girls in the class raised their hands wildly in excitement hoping Mrs. Tikada would sit one of the handsome twins by them. The boys in the class rolled their eyes at them.

"Gosh Yug; who knew girls could get all riled up like that over some guys." Joey whispered to the smaller teen.

"I know, I'll never understand girls."

Mrs. Tikada heard the sudden bustle and turned to the class, "Alright ladies settle down! Now then, Mr. Kaiba you may sit by Mr. Wheeler."

Some the girls sighed in sadness as Joey rose from his seat and yelled, "Say what!"

"Joseph, sit down!" Joey sat down and folded his arms mumbling to himself. "As I was saying, Mr. Kaiba please sit by the blond teen please."

Kaiba nodded, "Sure thing, Mrs. Tikada." So the brunet walked leisurely toward his assigned seat. As he sat down by the blond, all the girls around him cooed at him. Joey just rolled his eyes at them. _'Oh great; with this guy sitting by me, I'm gonna be listening to these cooing girls all year. They act like they never seen boy in their lives; what a bunch of girls.'_

"You can say that again, pup."

Joey turned to the brunet shocked, "How did you…?"

"You're easy to read, pup." the sapphire eyed teen interrupted with a smirk on his face.

"Okay…first off my name is Joey not pup and second will ya please stop staring at me that way? You're kinda freakin' me out, man."

"How can I help it when there's an adorable puppy sitting by me." the brunet said lovingly.

Joey's eyes widened a bit as he began to blush feeling nervous, "Umm…Uhh…thanks…I think." The blond opened his textbook and held it to his face so he could hide it from the brunet. Kaiba just chuckled at the embarrassed blond, liking him by the minute.

"Alright now, Yami you can sit by Yugi Motou. Yugi, please raise your hand so Yami knows where to sit." the math teacher said. Yugi sheepishly raised his hand as he was told. Yami gave a small smirk as he waked to his seat not taking his eyes of the smaller teen.

The amethyst eyed teen blushed at his look-a-like as he sat down next to him in the empty desk. Yugi turned from the taller and blushed like crazy.

Yami smirked at the boy next to him with gracious eyes, _'I think I'm going to like this boy. He's so cute and innocent I really love his eyes.'_

Aaron noticed the way Yami was looking at Yugi and became filled with a jealous rage. _'Who does that guy think he is admiring Yugi like that? Yugi is mine and there's no way I'm going to lose him to this new comer!'_

Yugi felt crimson orbs gazing at him but was afraid to look back. This caused him to blush even more. _'He's staring at me but who knew he would be this appealing up close.' _The smaller teen gasped at the thought. _'Did I just think that? Now I know what they mean by love at first sight.'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Waz up my fans out there! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll upload more on this story soon. Till then catcha later my homies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things That go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 2**

After the bell rung, the students in Mrs. Tikada's class headed off to lunch. As soon as Yugi walked out the classroom, Joey was there waiting for him in the hall.

"Well Joey, math class was interesting wasn't it?" the smaller teen asked his friend as he caught up to him.

"Yeah sure, if you had perverted eyes starin' at ya for almost 2 hours. I'm tellin' ya Yug, something's up with those two."

"What makes you say that, Joey?"

"Well for starters, the brown haired one can read my mind."

Yugi gave Joey the 'are you kidding' look, "Read your mind as in psychic? Joey, are you sure you're not being paranoid?"

"I'm serious Yugi, I was thinking and he answered me like he heard my thoughts. I'm tellin' ya he's no ordinary teen."

When Joey felt a warm breath tickle his ear, "Now what would make you think something like that, pup?"

The blond shrieked as he hid behind Yugi, clutching his chest (like he was having a heart attack) and his eyes were bugged out.

The amethyst eyed teen tried to calm his friend down, "Joey, relax it's only Kaiba."

"What do ya mean only?" the amber eyed teen said as he calmed down and peered angrily at the smirking brunet staring at him amusingly.

"You know pup, you're really amusing to look at."

"Are you tryin' to give me a heart attack at a young age?" Joey cried as he stomped with rage to Kaiba.

"I'm sorry puppy," the teen said with sincerity as he grabbed Joey's hand and held it in his, "but you're just so adorable, I couldn't help myself."

The flustered blond pulled his hand away from the other blushing like mad, "I'm not adorable and for the last time, I'm not a freakin' puppy! Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Well Joey, you do kind of resemble…"

"I wasn't talkin' to you Yug! Now let's go get some grub; I'm starvin'."

"In a minute, I have to go to my locker to get my English book. Why don't you go there with Kaiba; you two can get to know each other better." Yugi offered.

Joey's eyes widened as he felt an arm wrap around his waist, He looked up and saw cobalt eyes looking down at him lovingly, "I thought your friend would never ask." the brunet said in a calming tone.

The amber eyed teen blushed like crazy as he shoved the other's arm off him and stuttered, "Heh-heh…uh…you know what Yug, I'm j-j-just gonna go to the lunchroom m-myself. So…uh…I'll see ya when I see ya! He-Heh…Bye!" Joey rushed to the lunchroom with a trail of smoke covering his tracks.

Yugi stared blankly at where his friend stood as Kaiba asked him, "Is he always that jumpy?"

"No, not really; I'm starting to worry about his 'behavior'."

"Maybe he could use some comfort; I'll go see how he's doing. See you around, Yugi." the cerulean eyed teen said as he walked in the direction as the blond.

As he turned around heading to his locker, Yugi gave a small smile, "He really likes Joey…emphasis on the like."

While Yugi was getting his textbook out of his locker, Yami was walking around the around the corner and spotted him. The crimson eyed teen smirked, _'I was wondering where my little one went.' _The teen walked closer to the unsuspecting look-a-like.

As the amethyst eyed teen closed his locker and began walking, he collided with something hard and fell to the floor, dropping his textbook. He sat up and rubbed his back, "Ouch…that's going to leave a mark."

Then a gentle, alto voice asked him, "Are you alright, Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and his eyes widened at who it was. "Oh…uh yes Yami, I-I'm alright." the smaller stuttered. _'Now I'm starting to act like Joey did.'_

Yami chuckled as he held out his hand to the other, "That's good, let me help you up."

Yugi nervously reached for the other's tanned hand. When he grasped, he felt a shock go through his body. Yami's hand felt so firm yet soft in his. The smaller teen stared at the teen's hand in such a daze, he didn't hear Yami talk to him, "Yugi are you sure you're alright; it's like you're in a trance or something."

"Huh…oh yeah I'm alright." the amethyst eyed teen said as he regained composure.

The taller teen chuckled lightly at the other, "I guess letting you're mind wander isn't a crime. By the way, here's your book."

"Oh I completely forgot about it, thanks." Yugi said as he grabbed it.

"No problem it's the least I can do for the 'collision course' earlier."

Yugi laughed at the other's joke. When his laughing ceased, Yugi noticed something that made him blush deeper, "Um Yami, you're still holding my hand."

"Forgive me, it's just that I was allured by your warming presence," Yami began as he placed a soft, chaste kiss on top of the other's hand, "I completely forgot; my apologies."

Yugi felt his face grow redder and redder, "Oh no, no, no, I don't mind." Then he gasped, _'Oh my god; did I just say that out loud?'_

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, punk?" The two teens turned to the source of the noise and Yugi's face turned to a look of disgust and uneasiness. Yami sensed the other's reaction and turned to find a boy with emerald hair walking up to them furiously with raging, cerulean eyes.

When the boy got closer he yelled again, "Didn't you hear me; what do you think you're doing?"

The crimson eyed teen looked at the boy with confusion mixed with disgust, "Excuse me, but you are…"

"I happen to be Aaron Kinochi and I think you're touching my property!"

Yugi walked in front of Yami and said in anger, "Look Aaron, I am not now or ever will be your property and you shouldn't talk to Yami like that!"

Aaron tensed at the way his crush was talking to him and eased up closer as Yugi backed away, "I'm sorry Yugi; I didn't mean any harm. I was just…"

"I think the little one has made his point quite clear. So I believe it's time for you to leave." the crimson eyed teen said as he stood protectively in front of Yugi.

The cerulean eyed teen growled in rage as Yami noticed the other's eyes flash and felt a strange presence coming from him. Aaron stomped off in a jealous rage then stopped and turned around, "This isn't over punk, you'll never have him!"

When Aaron was gone, Yugi took a deep breath of relief as Yami asked him, "Yugi, who is that boy anyway?"

"That's Aaron; he's in our math class and he's been stalking me ever since we met. He constantly asks me to go out with him and he just won't take 'no' for an answer."

"So you don't feel anything for that boy at all?"

"No because he doesn't seem or look like he can be trusted."

'_Yes little one; I beginning to understand how you feel. Something doesn't set right with that human.'_

"Anyway Yami," Yugi began as he looked up to the other with a thankful smile, "thank you for your help; I really appreciate it."

Yami turned to him with a gracious smile, "Anything for you little one."

The smaller blushed at the nickname but then heard the bell ring and panicked, "Oh great, I missed lunch!"

"Don't worry, you can have mine." the crimson eyed teen said as he was giving Yugi a blue plastic container from out of the blue.

Yugi looked at the container blankly and then up at Yami, "Um…where did that come from?"

"I just got it out of my bag a second ago; here." Yami held out the container as the other grabbed it.

"Uh…this is really nice of you, but aren't you…?"

"Don't worry I'm not hungry anyway and you need it more than I do. Also it's something quick and easy to eat on the way to your next class."

The amethyst eyed teen blushed at the gesture and as he was looking up to tell his look-a-like thanks, he was gone. Yugi looked in all directions to where he could've gone, "I wonder where he went in such a hurry. I guess he must've gone to class."

When Yugi opened the lid of the container, he was glad to see easy to eat finger sandwiches. He grabbed one to eat and it was delicious. As he was enjoying it, he had realized something, "Oh man, I've got to get class or I'm late!" The teen rushed to his next class munching on the sandwiches along the way. Little to his knowledge, crimson eyes watched him from behind the lockers admiring him.

After school ended, Joey was waiting for Yugi in the parking lot so they could walk home. When he finally saw his friend walking up to him, he said, "There you are! Where have you been Yug?"

"Sorry pal," Yugi began as the two teens were walking home, "I had a really 'interesting' lunch period today."

"Well tell me all about it."

"Well as I was getting my textbook when I bumped into Yami and we talked and laughed and then…"

"And then what…?"

"He kissed my hand." Yugi heard Joey gasp but then his mood changed, "And then Aaron showed up yelling at Yami for touching me and calling me his property. Luckily, I had Yami there to help me out and when the bell rung, he gave me his lunch, then disappeared when I looked up and that's basically what happened."

The blond gaped at his friend's words, "Hold up so he kissed your hand, help you fend off your stalker, and he gave you his lunch? Where was I when all this happened?"

The tri colored haired teen shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno; maybe running away from Kaiba I suppose."

"Hey Yug, Joey Wheeler doesn't run away from anyone especially from a creepy admirer."

"Then what would you call you're behavior towards him earlier today when you got nervous ran away from him?"

"I wasn't runnin' away, I was uh…just hungry and runnin' was the fastest way to get to the lunchroom."

"Uh-huh, sure it was Joey." the smaller said sarcastically.

"Hey what is that supposed mean?"

Yugi laughed as he quickened his pace from the blond who was fuming and running after him, "What's so funny, Yug? You come back here and answer my question! I know you hear me; come back here!"

As the two teens were running home, a lone figure watched them from on top of a tall apartment building, "So I see you found a sweetheart too, cousin."

Yami turned to see Kaiba kneeling beside him, "I could say the same thing for you."

"Very funny Yami, but you seem like something is bothering you."

"Actually yes; when I was with Yugi earlier today, I met a stalker of his."

"So, why are you fretting over a stalking human for?"

"You know usually I don't but when he left I felt a familiar evil presence within him, a presence we've encountered 100 years ago."

Then a struck of realization hit Kaiba, "You think 'he' is still alive and is residing in this human?"

"I'm not exactly sure Seto, but we'll have to keep an eye out for him and those two."

The sapphire eyed teen/vampire nodded willing to comply, "Well I'm guessing your keeping an eye on your twin while I'm watching the puppy."

"I'm especially keeping an eye on Yugi because whether that stalker of his is 'him' or not, I won't let him near or harm the little one." the crimson eyed teen/vampire vowed.

"Well were not going to watch over them hanging around here." Kaiba said as he stood up.

Yami stood up as well and said, "I agree, let's go." So both of the vampires grew bat-like wings (Yami's wings were velvet black and Kaiba's were sterling silver) and flew off following their rightful teen into the sun setting atmosphere.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll upload Chapter 3 as soon as I finish writing it. I would like to thank those who listed this story as one of their favorites, listing me Spirit as one of their favorite authors, and also for sending reviews. Remember to R&R and catcha on the flip side!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning at Domino High school, Yugi was walking in the hallway when he spotted Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and Bakura standing by the lockers. The smaller teen ran up to them with a smile.

Joey noticed Yugi and said, "Mornin' Yug, what's shakin'?"

"Nothing much, so how are you guys doing this morning?"

"Alright, were just talking about Halloween plans." Tristan answered.

"Oh well, what are you planning?"

"Tristan and I are going to a wicked concert being held in Tokyo." the dice master answered.

"That sounds like fun," Yugi turned to Ryou and asked, "What about you two, Ryou?"

The white haired teen was about to speak till he was interrupted by Bakura who placed his arm around his hikari's waist, "Actually, me and my hikari are going to be busy that night…if you know what I mean." he said with a lusty look in his eyes.

"Bakura!" the British speaking boy cried in embarrassment.

"Calm down Ryou, besides he wanted to know. They were going to find out sooner or later."

The others gave both of them weird looks and there was a moment's silence when Duke said, "Anyways…Yugi, what are you and Joey doing?"

"We don't know yet?"

Bakura snickered evilly, "I bet their going to go out with those two new students."

Joey and Yugi blushed wildly as they cried, "What are you talking about, Bakura?"

"Didn't you guys hear? Everyone's talking about it; those guys have major crushes on you." Duke said.

"W-well that may be the case for Joey but I seriously doubt Yami feels the same way about me."

Tristan sneered at the smaller teen, "Oh so his name is Yami; you know Yug, that's the first step in a relationship."

Joey went over to the brown cone haired teen and placed his arm around his shoulder, "Tristan ol' pal, how would you know that when you've never been in a relationship."

"Don't be so sure about that, Joey" Ryou said.

"What do ya mean?"

Tristan gently shoved off Joey's arm and walked over to Duke and wrapped his arm around the dice master's waist. Yugi and Joey widened their eyes at what they saw. Yugi gaped in amazement, "Duke, you and Tristan are…?"

"Yep, Tristan and I are dating each other."

"Oh my God!" Joey cried in excitement, "This is great; when, how? Seriously where am I when stuff like this happens?"

"We started dating last week; we don't know how it happened it just clicked."

"Congrats you two; that's great!" the amethyst eyed teen said with glee.

"Thanks Yugi, we…Hey look who's coming down the hall." Duke said as the boys looked down the hall. Yugi gasped as his face became red at who he saw. It was Yami Atemu and Seto Kaiba.

At the sight of the sapphire eyed brunet, Joey panicked and hid behind Ryou and Bakura. The two look alikes looked strangely at him, "Joey, what are you…?"

"Shhh…quiet, he'll hear you!"

"Joey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura asked.

"Hush, I don't want Kaiba to find me!"

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Because he scares me!" Ryou and Bakura rolled their eyes at the idiotic teen, "I was never here; you never saw me today."

At the sight of Yugi, Yami smirked warmly at him, "Hello Yugi, I'm happy to see your well."

"Hi Yami, it's nice to see you too." the smaller teen said blushing slightly. Tristan and Duke noticed the blushing and grinned evilly at each other.

"Say Yugi, who are your friends?" the crimson eyed teen asked.

"Oh this is Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin."

"Hey, waz up!" the cone haired teen said shaking both of the teens' hands.

"Nice to meet you two, you guys are the talk of the school." the dice master said as he shook the teen's hands as well.

Yami laughed, "So we've heard, it's nice to meet two." Then the crimson eyed teen turned to his look alike, "Who are these two, Yugi?"

Yugi turned and smiled, "Oh this is Ryou and his boyfriend Bakura."

"Please to meet you two." Yami greeted.

"Likewise." Ryou responded

"So you two are the two new students we've heard about?" Bakura asked, "They're right, you two are attractive."

A mildly, jealous Ryou grabbed his boyfriend's ear tightly, "Ahem…you were saying?"

Bakura winced in pain, "Damn it...I-I-I-I meant not as cute as my hikari!" With that said Ryou gladly let go of his boyfriend's ear, "That's better."

Everyone laughed at Bakura's misfortune till they heard the first bell ring. "Well we better get going, Seto." Yami informed his cousin.

"Alright, it's such a shame that I didn't see my little blond puppy this morning."

"You mean Joey, he's…" the former tomb robber felt the blond pinch his leg, "Oww…what is this, hurt Bakura day or somethin'?"

"Let's get going cousin and I'll see you in math class, little one." Yami said as he winked at the boy with a smirk. Yugi blushed at him as Tristan and Duke chuckled at the teens walked past them.

As they were walking past the two white haired teens, Joey stood up from behind them and took a deep breath of relief, "Man, I was worried there for a second."

Then the blond felt a cold presence behind him say in a cool, loving tone, "I knew you were there the whole time, puppy."

Joey gasped and turned to see the brunet staring at him with those sapphire orbs, "But I…where…you…when…how?"

"Like I said before, I can read you like a book even when you seem to be far away." Kaiba winked at the blond as he turned and walked to class.

"It's official, he is the weirdest guy I've ever met."

"Come on Joey," Ryou began, "He can't be that abnormal no one can…that is if you're Bakura."

"You would be surprised, man."

"What are you implying, hikari?"

"Oh…uh…nothing at all Bakura." the British speaking teen said feigning innocence.

"Whatever, let's get going so I can avoid a lecture." Bakura said as he dragged Ryou away from the group.

"We'd better get going too; see you and Joey later Yug." Tristan said as he and Duke left as well. Yugi and Joey waved back to them and went on to science class.

When the bell rung for second period, Yugi and Joey was heading for math. The amber eyed teen yawned deeply as Yugi sighed, "Joey, you do realize that this is the fifth time you've fallen asleep in science class and I think Mr. Adams is getting impatient with you."

"Oh let 'em Yug, it's not my fault that his lecture on the muscular system was boring."

"Um Joey, we learned about the muscular system last week. Were learning about the skeletal system."

"Whatever they're both systems and they're both boring, who cares?"

The smaller teen rolled his eyes and sighed deeply at his friend, "Oh Joey, what am I going to do with you?"

Once they got to the math class, the teens noticed Kaiba leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded and eyes shut. "Oh damn it, how many times must I run into that guy?" the blond whined.

"Joey, I seriously think you're becoming paranoid."

"Tch…I am not; don't be crazy Yug." Then the amber eyed teen noticed they were getting closer to the brunet and became nervous, "Okay Yug, just act natural and he won't pay any attention."

Yugi sighed, _"So much for not being paranoid."_

Joey was about to enter the classroom undetected till the brunet looked his way smiling, "Hey puppy, what took you so long?"

"Oh man, how do you do that?"

"Pup, must we go through this again? I…"

"I know, I know, you can read me like a book. I get it, I get it."

"Exactly," Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand, "now let me escort you to our seats."

The blond blushed like crazy, "I can find my own seat, thank you."

"Must you be so like that every time I'm near you?" the sapphire eyed teen asked smirking lovingly, "I'm just trying to help."

The puppy just gave up, "Not like I have a choice."

Yugi was about to enter the classroom as well till he bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was Yami. "You know little one, we've got to stop meeting like this."

The amethyst eyed teen chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I know."

Yami smiled lovingly at the young boy. In all his years of existence, he's never met a being so pure. Then he offered his arm to the other, "Going my way?"

"Uh sure…Yami." Yugi said blushing as he wrapped his arm around the other's arm.

In the back of the classroom, Aaron watched the display and became enraged. He was so full of hate and jealousy, he head would've spinned. _"Who does that chump think he is; he's all over my Yugi. Alright Mr. Look Alike, we'll see who get's Yugi's heart in the end."_ the cerulean eyed teen grinned evilly as his eyes flashed to dark green.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things That go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay class," Mrs. Tikada began as she was finished passing out worksheets. "now I've given every group a worksheet in which you are going to work together on with your desk partner.

Joey's eyes widened in shock, _'Oh my God, is she serious?'_

"Apparently she is pup." The amber eyed teen glared at the innocent looking brunet. "Look, I dunno how your doin' dat, but can you please knock it off?

"Does it creep you out?" Kaiba asked.

"You could say that?"

As Joey was trying (keyword: trying) to solve the problems he felt a warm breath trickle inside his ear, "Why is it that you've become so paranoid whenever I'm around you?"

The blond shuddered as felt the warm breath travel to the arch of his neck, "I just want to get to know you."

Joey began to feel really uncomfortable. He was furiously blushing apple red as he shot up his hand. Mrs. Tikada saw it and asked, "Yes Mr. Wheeler, you have a question?"

"Uh yeah…can I go and get some fresh air I think I'm gettin' a little heated."

"Mr. Wheeler, shouldn't you be…?"

"Please, I need air!"

"Okay, okay you have ten minutes." the math teacher said finally.

"Thank you!" the blond yelled as he got out of his chair and ran out the room leaving his classmates stunned by his behavior – well except for a certain brunet anyway.

Kaiba smirked lovingly as he shook his head, _'Puppy, your paranoia and resistance only makes me want you more."_

"Okay…now that that's done, back to work class." Mrs. Tikada said.

"Man I think Joey's paranoia is getting worse, Yami." Yugi said to his desk partner.

"I don't think paranoia is the problem, little one." the crimson haired teen replied.

Then Yami used his mind link to talk to his cousin, _'Seto, what was that all about?'_

'_I couldn't help it, he entices me'_

'_I understand you're attracted to him but keep it leveled alright. I feel he's catching on to what we really are.'_

'_I doubt it but alright. So have you picked up anything on that troublesome human you told me about?'_

'_Not yet but I'm keeping my eyes peeled.'_

'_Alright keep in touch with results.'_

"Um Yami, are you alright?" the amethyst eyed teen asked.

Yami came out of the mind link and answered, "Yes little one, I'm fine. Let's continue the assignment now."

Yugi nodded happily, "Okay."

From the back of the classroom, Aaron watched in a jealous rage at how close Yami was to Yugi and Yugi didn't mind one bit. _'I just don't get it; what does that double ganger have that I don't?' _Then he saw his crush smile warmly at his desk partner. Anger boiled within the cerulean eyed teen, _'I will not lose Yugi to that punk. He will be mine regardless of what he tries to do.' _Aaron chuckled darkly as he stared at his soon to be prize.

A slight chill came over Yugi as he was working. Yami sensed it immediately. He noticed the smaller teen had a scared look in his eyes, "Is there something wrong, little one?"

"I just get this strange feeling that I'm being watched and its freaking me out."

"Would you like me to take care of it?"

The amethyst eyed teen smiled as he shook his head, "No that's okay, I'm probably just imaging it."

As Yugi continued the assignment, Yami turned and looked out the corner of his eye. He saw Aaron leering at Yugi with those menacing, possessive eyes; it disgusting him. The crimson eyed teen vowed that he'd protect his pure one form that human; no matter what the circumstances.

As Yami was stuck in a stare down with Aaron till he heard a sweet voice, "Yami, what's the matter?"

Yami turned from the back to his seat partner with a concerned look in his eyes, "Yugi, could you do something for me?"

"Um…sure." answered the confused teen.

"For your own well being, stay away from that stalker of yours."

"You mean Aaron?"

The tanned teen nodded, "Yes, he seems very dangerous for you to be around."

"You don't have to worry about that; I'm never going near him anytime soon or ever."

"That's good to know."

"Listen Yami, I know Aaron's a stalking creep, but why does he seem dangerous to you?"

"I just have this feeling inside telling me he is." Then crimson eyes met amethyst as Yami pleaded, "Listen little one, promise me you won't go near him."

Yugi saw how serious Yami was about his safety, "You have my word but what if he still comes after me?"

"Don't worry about that; I'll always protect you."

The smaller teen didn't push the situation any further but he never had anyone say those words to him before. He smiled gratefully at the other, "Thank you Yami, you've been a great friend to me."

Yami placed his warm, tanned hand on Yugi's smaller one and smiled, "Like I said before, I'd do anything for you."

A slight blush came to the smaller's face. He didn't know why but he felt like he and Yami had this strange connection to each other. He's had this feeling ever since their eyes first met. Basically, the other teen just felt like someone he can truly depend on.

When the class ended, Yugi and Joey were walking to lunch, "Now Joey, are you feeling better after your 'show' in class earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Yug. I just had to get away from 'you know who'."

Yugi sighed, "Joey, what'll it take for you to understand that he's just attracted to you?"

"Yug, what'll it take for you to understand that he scares me?"

"Oh come on; sure he may seem like he comes on a little too strong, it doesn't make him unnatural or anything."

"Maybe so but…I dunno."

"Don't you like him a little, Joey?"

"Well he's…uh…kinda cute and nice even though he has a scary, clingy way of showing' it."

Yugi chuckled at his friend till he noticed someone walk towards them. The smaller teen froze in his tracks with a terrified look in his eyes. Joey noticed it and ceased his walking as well, "Yug, what's up; you look like ya saw a ghost."

"No worse, Aaron's coming this way."

"What?" The blond looked ahead and saw that it was Aaron. Joey's face became serious and disgruntled, "Doesn't that guy know when to give up?"

When Aaron saw his crush, he smirked with pride and walked up to the two teens, "Well if it isn't my Yugi; how are you?"

"Look, first of all I'm not yours and I was doing fine till I saw you."

"My, aren't you feisty; I like it."

The amethyst eyed teen eased back in fear as Joey came to his defense, "Look, man why don't ya do us a favor and get lost will ya?"

Aaron laughed darkly as Joey grunted, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Don't think that you're scaring anyone with that street punk attitude, Blondie."

"Alright dat's it, you are so dead!" the blond cried angrily as he charged for the taunting teen.

He was about to ram his fist into Aaron's face till Yugi stopped him, "Joey, stop don't do it!"

The blond froze and turned to his friend, "Yugi, you think I'm gonna stand here and take dis'?"

"Listen Joey, I know you're upset but violence won't solve anything."

"Damn it!" the amber eyed teen grumbled as he stepped down.

The emerald haired teen snickered, "It looks like your getting soft, Blondie."

Joey growled lowly at him as Yugi stepped in front of him angrily, "Listen Aaron, I've had it with you! I don't want you anywhere near me or my friends ever again, you got that!"

"Oh come on Yugi baby; you don't mean that." Aaron said in a sweet tone.

"D-d-did he stutter? I don't think so, now get to steppin'!" Joey said backing his friend up.

Aaron walked closer to Yugi and smiled gingerly yet possessive, "You do realize I won't give up till you're mine."

Then he placed his hand on the smaller teen's cheek enjoying how smooth it felt. Yugi felt disgusted at the way Aaron was looking at him. His hand felt icy, cold against his flesh. "Get your hand off me!" he screamed pushing the other's hand away.

Aaron became possessive as he grabbed Yugi's wrist. The smaller teen yelped at how hard the cerulean eyed teen was gripped it, "Aaron, let go; you're hurting me!"

"You heard 'em ya bastard, let him go!" Joey said trying to set his friend's wrist free.

"Stay out of it, fool!" the emerald haired teen yelled as he pushed Joey into the lockers not letting go of Yugi's wrist.

"Joey! Aaron seriously let me go; you're scaring me." the frightened amethyst eyed teen said.

"Not until you become mine." Aaron said darkly as he leaned into Yugi's lips.

Yugi tried to free himself but it wasn't working. He was terrified at how the teen was acting around him. He closed his eyes as he kept turning his head to each side but Aaron just came leaning in. Fear was raging inside the smaller's body. He wanted this mad student away from him.

Then he noticed that the cerulean eyed teen grunted in pain. Then he heard an angry voice say, "That's quite enough, stalker." He saw Yami gripping Aaron's free arm and holding it behind the teen with such force. The pressure was too much that it caused him to let go of Yugi's wrist. As soon as he was released, Yugi hurried to Joey's side seeing that Kaiba was there too.

Aaron winced in pain as the other gripped his arm even harder, "Let go of my arm you punk!"

Yami leaned into the other's ear and whispered in a hate filled voice, "Consider this fair warning, stay away from Yugi and his friend or else." The crimson eyed teen released Aaron.

The emerald haired teen looked dead into Yami's eyes seething with jealous rage, "This isn't over prick, you haven't heard the last of me!" Then he ran away from that very spot.

Yami turned towards the others. Then he squatted next to Yugi, "Little one, are you okay."

"Yes I'm alright, I don't understand what's gotten into him?"

"We'll worry about later; how's Joey?"

"No worries guys, I'm cool." Joey said as he got on his knees wiping himself off.

"Well that's a relief puppy; for a second…" Then Kaiba noticed something red on Joey's arm that filled him with hunger.

Yugi noticed it as well and became worried, "Joey, your arm is bleeding!"

"Wha?" the blond took a peek at his arm and relaxed, "It's okay man, it's just a little blood."

Yami began to tense as he saw a look of hunger in his cousin's blue eyes. The brunet's fangs started to poke out as he licked his lips. "Um, Yugi why don't you take Joey to the nurse's office."

"I was just about to do that; c'mon Joey." the smaller teen said as he helped Joey up.

"No really Yug, I'm fine."

"Are you scared that she might put alcohol on it?"

"Yug don't say dat; you know I hate that stuff. It stings really, really, really bad!" Joey whined.

"Well at least it'll be disinfected; now c'mon." Yugi argued as he pulled the frantic blond to the nurse's office.

As soon as the smell of blood dissipated, Kaiba regained his self control, "What happened?"

"You almost blew our cover with your hunger that's what. Another minute looking at that human's blood, and you would've bit him for sure."

"I've never been affected like that before; so why now?"

"I bet it's because you've become so fond of him, that his blood has enticed you so much. If you're still going after him, then you have to be careful."

"I'll try to contain my thirst around my puppy. The last thing I want to do is hurt him."

Yami smiled at his cousin as they both stood up, "I must admit Seto, I've never seen you attracted by any one before and a human no less."

"Well cousin, as the old saying goes, 'Love works in mysterious ways.'" the sapphire eyed (vampire) teen said.

"I thought that was…oh never mind."

"Anyway, what are we going to do about that human that's after Yugi?" the brunet asked in a serious tone.

"I'm not sure, but with this place full of humans, it'll be ridiculous to strike him. For the time being, we'll have to look over our respected teens and keep and eye on that human because I'm absolutely sure that 'he' is residing in that human's body.

"How can you be sure it's 'him'?"

"In our last class, I gazed into his eyes and sensed 'his' presence immediately."

"Well of that's the case, we'll need to be prepared for anything." Kaiba said.

Yami nodded in agreement, "Right, now let's get going to our next class." With that said the two (vampire) teens parted their separate ways.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but here it is…enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Things That go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 5**

"This is so unbelievable!" Joey freaked as he and Yugi were leaving the school.

"Oh Joey, it's not the end of the world." Yugi sighed as he tried to reason with his friend.

"But today was 'gourmet food' day in the café, but we missed it because of that stupid Aaron and that stupid cut which caused me to spend the last few minutes of lunch waiting for that alcohol to stop burning my skin off!"

"I'm sorry Joey, I know you were looking forward to it all year."

"Oh it's not your fault Yug." Then the blond gritted his teeth along with his fist in anger, "But if I ever see that smart alleck prick again, I'm gonna…"

"Hey puppy, hey Yugi." The two teens turned around and saw the two handsome teens walk up to them.

Joey rolled his eyes, _'It was only a matter of time.'_

Yugi smiled, "Hey Yami and Kaiba, how's it going?"

"It's going fine little one; say we were going to this café and we were hoping you'd come with us."

"Yes…" Kaiba began as he turned to the blond with a loving look, "I'd be even more thrilled if you came too puppy."

Joey stared nervously at the brunet as his friend answered, "Thanks for the offer guys, we'd be…"

"You know as much as we would love to, we just don't want to." the blond interrupted.

"But I want to, Joey."

"No you don't! Uh…because we…um…have homework to do."

"Um Joey, when did you start worrying about homework?"

"Right now so let's get going!" Joey said as he pulled Yugi along with him ready to get out of there.

"That's too bad puppy because the café were going to happens to be the place that catered the gourmet lunches today." Joey stopped in his tracks at the sound of those words, "So since you missed the lunch today, we were hoping you'd come to eat with us but if homework is more important, then we understand."

'_Damn it, he really knows how to get to me!' _Then Joey dragged Yugi back to the two relatives with a fake smile, "Then again, who are we to turn down a generous offer; we'll go."

"That's great." the crimson eyed teen said.

"But Joey, I thought you didn't want to go?" Yugi whispered to his friend.

"Yeah well I had a change of heart. Well what are we waiting for boys, the food awaits!" the blond said as he and the others headed to the café.

At the café, Joey marveled at the food before him. He dove right into it, enjoying its rich taste. The two spiky haired look alikes gave strange looks at him while Kaiba was gazing happily at him.

"Yugi, is he always like that?" Yami asked.

"Only when it comes to food."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, thanks for bringing us here Yami. It was very thoughtful of you." the amethyst eyed teen said as he ate his deli sandwich.

"No problem, besides it wasn't right for you and Joey to miss out on it."

Yugi smiled at his new friend. Yami has done so much for him in the few days they've known each other. Being with him makes him feel so secure and warm.

"Um little one, is there something wrong?"

"Huh, no I'm fine I was just thinking."

"What about if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh…uh…I was just thinking about how good you've been to me and I'm glad to have met you is all."

Yami gently grabbed Yugi's hand and put those creamy knuckles to his lips and placed a small yet sweet kiss on it, "You're such a sweet and beautiful person, Yugi."

The blush on Yugi's face grew redder than a red ruby. He had never had anyone tell him that before. "How is it that you're charming?"

"Call it a strength I suppose." the crimson eyed teen said as the smaller laughed. The sound of Yugi's heartwarming laugh made his insides flutter.

Meanwhile Joey was enjoying the food as Kaiba was enjoying the sight, "So puppy, I take it that you're enjoying the food."

"Oh my God, that was so good I couldn't eat another bite."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it; oh wait, there's a bit of food on your cheek."

Joey was about to wipe it off but the brunet beat him to it. Amber eyes met sapphire as the owner began to blush. _'Well despite him being creep, he does have nice eyes and a gorgeous face.'_

"Why thank you puppy, I never knew you felt that way about me."

Joey's eyes widened and his blushing increased as he turned away, _'Oh man; I forgot all about that 'reading minds' thing! Oh my god, I can't believe I thought that! Oh man, he's probably reading my mind now!'_

The brunet smiled at the panicking blond. Then he leaned into the other's ear and whispered, "Relax your thoughts puppy, I won't bite."

Joey frantically faced the other blushing hard, "It's n-n-not l-l-like you won't, b-b-but I; what had happened was…"

Kaiba shook his head, "You're such an adorable puppy."

"I'M NOT A PUPPY!" the blond cried at the top of his lungs. Yugi, Yami and all of the customers and workers stared at them with weird looks.

Joey turned from Kaiba and noticed all the staring and became embarrassed, "Uh…um…sorry bout that; continue what you were doing."

The workers and customers shrugged and continued to their affairs. "Okay, well I think we better get going; it's getting late." Yugi suggested.

"Okay little one, I think it's time we get going. I'll walk you home." Yami offered.

"Thanks Yami, I'm coming." The smaller teen was about to leave the table when something grabbed his sleeve. Amethyst eyes looked to find a really nervous teen, "Um Joey…?"

"Don't leave me alone with him."

"Oh relax Joey, it's not like he's going to eat you or anything."

"That's what worries me, man."

"C'mon pal, the guy just wants to know you better."

"That's not the only thing, Yug."

"Don't worry Joey, I promise you'll fine." Yugi said as he walked out of the café with Yami.

'_I wouldn't be so sure about that.'_

"Ready to go, pup?"

The blond squealed in fear as he turned and saw the brunet smiling back at him, "K-K-K-Kaiba where did you come from, you scared the wits outta me!"

"I apologize, let's get going." Kaiba said as he led the blond out of the café.

As he was walking with the sapphire eyed teen, Joey felt kind of awkward, _'It's kinda weird that I'm walking with this guy and yet I've been trying to avoid him every since I've known him.'_

"Why do you avoid me, pup?"

Joey's eyes widened at the other as he nervously answered, "It's not like I don't like ya or anything, it's just that you seem so abnormal and inhuman like to me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, you know what I'm thinking like you have ESP or somethin'."

'_Well, I guess Yami wasn't kidding about the puppy catching on to me.' _"Well maybe I am."

"It doesn't look like its just ESP to me." the blond muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No!" Joey quickly answered as the other chuckled at him.

Thirty minutes later, the two teens arrived at Joey's apartment, "Well, were here; see ya."

The blond walked up the stairs to the door. He was about to open it when he noticed that Kaiba was still standing there from the corner of his eye, "Um…you can go now."

The sapphire eyed teen smiled, "Actually I wouldn't mind meeting your parent."

"Oh n-n-n-no; that won't be necessary," Joey frantically answered, "Besides I'm sure you have to get going; now."

Just then the door opened revealing a man with short blond hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and was wearing a blue sweatpants and an orange shirt. "Joseph there you are, I thought you'd be home by now."

"Sorry I'm late pops; two new students took me and Yugi to a café and I guess we lost track of time."

"Well at least you're home in one piece." Then Mr. Wheeler noticed the tall brunet standing on the sidewalk, "Joseph, aren't you going to introduce you're friend?"

"Huh, oh that's one of the new students I told ya about. His name is Seto Kaiba."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." the brunet said as he held out his hand to the parent.

Joey freaked, _'When did he get there?' _As the blond was trying to gain his composure, his father shook the teen's hand, "Nice to meet you, young man."

When the amber eyed teen finally calmed down, his dad whispered to him, "What a nice and polite young lad, he's a keeper."

"Pops!"

"I'm just saying that you two seem perfect together."

"Am I the only one around here that thinks that's crazy?"

"Relax son, I'm just saying…"

"Yeah well, see ya man!" Joey was about to run into the apartment till Mr. Wheeler grabbed his sleeve, "Now Joseph, that is rude; you should at least say good bye to the lad properly." The blond groaned as his dad turned to Kaiba, "I apologize for my son's behavior."

"It's quite all right, sir." the sapphire eyed teen said innocently.

The amber eyed teen gave a disgruntled look at the teen as his father said, "Well I'll leave you two alone to chat and don't you two do anything naughty, Joseph."

"Dad!"

"Just lookin' out for you son." The blond adult winked as he walked back into the apartment.

The blond teen shook his heat at his parent, "He's such a father."

"He sure is a nice man though." the sapphire eyed teen added.

"Yeah he is; well see ya and thanks for the café treat."

As Joey was about to enter his home he heard, "Listen Joey…"

The amber eyed teen turned to the other with shock from hearing his first name from him, "Yeah?"

"What do you think of me, puppy?"

"Oh…uh…well besides the fact that you kinda creep me out at times, you're an okay guy with a good heart and eye for good looking people like myself; is that what you hoping for?"

The brunet smiled warmly as those words and grasped the other's chin. He marveled at how cute the blond looked blushing like that. Then he planted a chaste kiss on Joey's soft cheek. "That's all I wanted to know."

The puppy stared wide eyed at the taller teen. His cheeks were redder than cherries, _'Wait a sec, did he just…?'_

"See you at school, puppy." As soon as Joey blinked, Kaiba disappeared from his sight, "Where did he go? Like I said before, he's a weird guy." With that said and done, the blond finally went into his apartment thinking about what just happened. He was unaware of a tall figure with sapphire eyes and silver bat-like wings admiring him from afar.

When the two look alikes arrived at the Kame Game Shop, Yugi turned to the other, "Thank you for walking me home, Yami."

"Anytime little; I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely."

"Thanks and if there's anything you need just ask."

"Well actually, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Yami?"

The crimson eyed teen grasped the smaller's hand and stared into his pure amethyst orbs, "Yugi, if I was, hypothetically speaking, not what I appear to be, would you still care for me?"

"Of course I would. I mean if you were different, you'd have your own reasons for not telling me."

Yami was a little shocked but glad at the other's answer. But then his eyes widened as Yugi wrapped his arms around him, "Yami, you're a great friend and I appreciate all that you've done for me."

The taller smiled warmly at the other as he embraced him. Yugi is the most pure being he's ever met. The warmth of his body against his comforted him, "I'm truly thankful for you as well, little one."

Yugi pulled away from the other smiling, "As am I, well I'll see you at school tomorrow." the amethyst eyed teen said as he went into his home. As he overheard Yugi greeting his grandfather, Yami was on the roof gazing at the silver moon in the starlit sky about his angel.

At midnight sharp, Yugi was dreaming peacefully in bed. He was so fast asleep, that he didn't hear his window open letting in a clad figure with crimson eyes and shimmering ebony black wings.

The figure walked over to the sleeping teen marveling at his beauty radiating in the moonlight. Then the figure leaned in closer to Yugi's lips and captured them with his. It was a short yet sweet kiss and he enjoyed it. As he pulled away, he smiled at the smaller and quietly said, "I love you, Yugi Motou."

Then amethyst eyes opened and they spotted a figure with seemingly familiar eyes but had wings of pure black. But as he tried to get a better view, the figure disappeared into the moonlit night.

Yugi ran over to his window but the stranger was long gone. "Could that have been…? Maybe it was just a dream but I feel like I've seen that figure before. But who was he?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but it's finally here. R&R to tell me how you liked it! PEACE MY PEEPS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things That go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 6**

"Man, I didn't wanna get up dis mornin'. Why do we have ta have school five days week anyway?" Joey groaned as he and Yugi walked through the school halls.

"Joey, we go to school to learn things and have successful futures."

"Tch, please I can watch educational T.V. at home and get a degree online."

"Anyway, we have only one more day till Halloween!" Yugi said excitedly.

"I know, do ya have anythin' in mind for it yet?"

Yugi shook his head, "Nope; nothing in particular."

"Don't worry, we'll think of somethin'." Then the blond grew an evil grin on his face, "So Yug, how was your walk home with Yami yesterday?"

The smaller teen blushed, "Oh…um, it was great we talked the whole way."

"Doesn't seem like that's all you did Yugi."

"Okay and I hugged him to tell him thank you and he hugged back."

"Oooo Yug; I think he likes you."

"You think?"

"Think, please pal I know. If he protects you from your stalker, calls you by a nickname, and kisses your hand then it's obvious he feels somethin' towards ya."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to jump to any conclusions here. Oh and something else happened last night too."

"What's that?

"Well late last night, I felt someone kiss me on the lips. Then I woke up to a strange figure in my room with the same height and eyes as Yami except with black bat-like wings. I kept thinking it was a strange dream but the kiss felt so real and when I tried to get a better view of the figure he escaped out my window."

Joey stared in disbelief at what he just heard, "Lemme get this straight Yug, you're saying that some stranger with bat-wings came into your room and kissed you and then left without a word. That's ridiculous Yug and you say I'm paranoid."

"Oh really and this is coming from the guy who claims his crush is psychic."

"N-n-n-now that's different and he's not my crush!"

"Right and speaking of your crush, how was your walk with Kaiba?"

"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Joey said blushing.

"Joey, you're blushing; did he do something to you?"

"Well he…uh…kissed me on da cheek then disappeared into thin air."

"Besides the last part, that was sweet and I bet you liked it."

"No! I mean…uh…it was kinda nice."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, it was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Okay, okay it was really nice! Geez Yugi, quit badgering me!"

The smaller teen smiled innocently, "That's all I wanted to know."

As they were walking, they passed their principal who was on a ladder, hanging up a banner for an upcoming event. "Morning, Mr. Ikimata." the two teens greeted in unison.

"Hello Mr. Motou, Mr. Wheeler." the principal replied.

"Watcha doin' sir?" Joey asked.

"Well I'm trying to get the end of this banner hung up but I can't tell if it's straight. Plus, I have a meeting I have to get to."

"Why don't you let us handle that so you can get to your meeting on time?" Yugi offered.

"Would you; that would be really appreciated."

"Sure thing, leave it to us." the blond answered.

Mr. Ikimata stepped down from the ladder and said, "Thank you gentlemen; now I must be on my way."

When the principal left, Joey stepped onto the ladder and got the corner of the banner and moved it to the right, "Is this straight, Yug?"

"A little more to the left." Yugi instructed.

Joey moved the corner to the right, "How bout now?"

"A little bit to the right."

The blond did as instructed, "Now?"

"Move it up a little, now to the left again."

"Up, down, left, right, geez Yug, which one is it?" the impatient blond asked.

"Alright to the…Joey, watch your step!"

"Yug, 'watch your step' isn't a direction."

"No I mean watch what you're doing!"

"Huh?" Then the amber eyed teen began to lose balance on the ladder and was about to fall to the ground till he was captured by a pair of arms.

Yugi blew a good sigh of relief as he ran to his friend, "Thank goodness; Joey are you alright!"

"I'm good and thanks for breakin' my fall, pal."

"Um Joey, I didn't save you."

The puppy turned to where Yugi was and a confused look arose on his face, "Wait a sec, Yug if you're there then who…?"

"Puppy, you should be more careful; you could've gotten seriously injured."

Amber eyes widened, _'Please tell me that's not who I think it is.'_ Then he turned his head to see the brunet with icy, sapphire orbs, _'I should've known.'_

"What was he doing up there Yugi?" Kaiba asked the smaller teen.

"He was trying to hang up that corner of the banner when he lost his balance. Were just luckily you happened to be close by."

Then Joey stared at the brunet suspiciously, _'Yeah, a little too lucky if you ask me.'_

"Good thing I was too or else he would've gotten a serious injury." Kaiba said as he helped the blond onto his feet. Then he smiled at the puppy, glad he was alright.

As he was brushing himself off, Joey felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the brunet with a strange look on his face, "Um, you can let go of me now; I'm fine."

Kaiba gladly removed his hand from the other's shoulder as he got on the ladder to hang the banner's corner. As he did, he heard Yugi ask, "Kaiba, do you know where Yami is by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact I do; he's right behind you."

The smaller teen turned and was surprised to see the tanned, crimson eyed teen behind, "Oh Yami, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, little one I didn't mean to."

"It's alright."

"Where did you come from?" Joey asked the teen suspiciously.

"Oh I just got here not too long ago." Yami replied.

"What's with the suspicious questions all of a sudden, pup?" the brunet asked as he stepped down from the ladder.

"Yeah Joey, you've been very suspicious of these two since they got here." Yugi added.

"I'm not bein' suspicious of anyone; I was just wonderin' that's all, geez. C'mon Yug, let's get to class."

"Actually Joey, I would like to talk to Yami' you mind going on ahead?"

"Okay Yug, see ya."

As Joey was walking off, he felt another hand grab his. He turned to see Kaiba holding it. He blushed slightly red, "Um, any reason as to why you're holding my hand?"

The sapphire eyed teen smiled like he didn't mind, "I just want to escort you to your class."

"But you don't know what my first class is. Finally for the first time since we've met, I know somethin' you don't." the blond sneered.

The brunet smirked, "On the contrary, I know you're what your first class is; it's Biology."

Joey groaned, "Aw man, I knew it was too good to be true." Then he looked towards the other's direction staring suspiciously, _'One of these days, I'm gonna figure out how he does dat.'_

"I've have to say, you're really persistent for a puppy." Kaiba said receiving a disgruntled look from the blond, "But trust me, I'll tell you everything when the time comes."

After hearing those words, Joey did nothing but stare at the brunet with a million questions buzzing in his head. _'What is this guy?'_

"So little one, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Yami asked the smaller teen as they were walking to class.

"I know you're probably going to think this is crazy but last night when I woke up, I saw a figure that was about your height and had the same color eyes as you do."

Yami just stared at the other not surprised, _'I guess he really did see me.'_ "Are you sure this figure looked like me?"

"Maybe it was a dream but it felt so real. I'm sorry to talk your ear off about this Yami; you must think I'm crazy."

The taller look alike shook his head, "I don't think you're crazy little one, but sometimes our dreams become reality."

"I guess you're right and thanks for listening to me Yami."

"Like I said before anything for you, little Yugi." Yami said smiling as the other chuckled back.

Standing by the entrance to the boy's restroom, Aaron watched in rage at how his crush was acting with Yami. He gritted his teeth as he entered the restroom and walked to the mirror. "I'm so tired of that damn double-ganger being around my Yugi all the time. I want that fool gone forever and out of my way of Yugi!"

Then the jealous cerulean eyed teen heard a dark, raspy voice, "So you want to be rid of Yami do you?"

"Who's there; show yourself!" Aaron replied as he searched for the source of the voice.

"Why I'm right here, in the mirror." Aaron turned to the mirror and only saw his reflection. Then his image in the mirror began to form into the image of an older man with greasy long black hair, dark ivory eyes, pale white skin, wearing an evil grin on her face, "At last we meet face to face…Aaron."

The emerald haired teen backed away from the mirror in disgust, "How do you know my name, you ugly freak."

"Oh I've known you for a long time. You and I have a lot in common including especially our hatred of Yami."

Aaron eased closer to the mirror, "Yeah maybe, but that doesn't explain what you want with me."

"I want to help you get rid of Yami and his pathetic cousin but in my present state I'm useless."

"Why would I want your help with something I can do myself?"

"I admire your persistence, but Yami isn't the person to take likely in this kind of situation. But with my help, you'll be rid of him once and for all."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Think about it boy, with Yami gone you can have Yugi all to yourself. You do want him all to yourself do you?"

The rebellious teen smirked at the man in the mirror, "It appears you've gotten to me old man, just tell me what to do."

After school, Joey was searching for Yugi in the parking lot where they always meet. "Hmm, I wonder where Yug is." Then a thought struck him and grin grew on his face, "I bet he's wit Yami; I'm sensin' love in da air."

At that moment the blond gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist pulling him towards another presence. Then he felt warm breath trickle inside his ear as a low mellow voice said softly, "I agree completely, my little puppy."

Joey jumped out of the embrace and saw Kaiba staring lovingly at him, "How many times do I have ta tell ya not to sneak up on me like dat?"

The brunet laughed at the puppy's outrageous behavior. "It's not that damn funny." Joey grunted.

"I'm sorry but you're so adorable pup, I can't help but laugh."

"Hmph…you're so full of it you know that?"

"Aren't I though?"

Joey just rolled his eyes at the other's reply. Then Kaiba became serious, "Well since we're here Joey, it's time to keep my promise to you."

The amber eyed teen turned to Kaiba with a shocked expression on his face, "Oh, uh…what promise again?"

The sapphire eyed teen was flabbergasted at the puppy's reply, "You've forgotten already; I'm talking about the promise that I would tell you about who I am."

"But I thought you said that it wasn't the time?"

"I know but I will have to tell to you eventually. As the saying goes, better sooner than later."

"Okay so what do you have to tell me?"

The brunet walked closer to the blond and confessed, "Puppy, I'm not what I appear to be to you and other mortals."

"What do ya mean by 'other mortals'?"

"I'm not human I'm immortal or what present day humans call a vampire."

Joey just stared at Kaiba shocked, "No, seriously what?"

"I am being serious, pup."

"You can't be a vampire because they don't exist. Unless you prove to me now that you are then I'll believe ya but it's just impossible."

"I knew you were going to say that." the brunet stepped back from the other. Joey watched in curiosity as bright, silver light enveloped Kaiba. He started to grow bat like wings that were the color of shining silver. The brunet's fangs grew an inch in length and his clothes changed from a suit to silver and white robes.

When the light subsided, the amber eyed teen stared bug eyed at the figure before him. This wasn't the same guy he thought he knew. "Oh my G-G-God; y-y-ou're really a…a…!"

"Yes I truly am a vampire, Joey."

"B-b-but t-t-t-hat can't be, you…yeah, I'm going to collapse now." the blond said as he fainted but luckily Kaiba caught him before he hit the ground.

"Well that could've gone better." Then the sapphire eyed vampire gazed at the unconscious teen. He marveled at the puppy's angelic face and slightly messed up yet soft looking blond hair. "I'll just stay here till he comes to. Hopefully it won't take to long."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is done. Tune in for Ch. 7 where all you're questions about the villain ('he') is revealed. Enjoy and remember to review. Thank ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Things that go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 7**

Two hazy amber eyes opened from their unconscious state. When they did, they observed icy, sapphire orbs staring into them. "Oh puppy, it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry."

Joey sat up and rubbed his head, "Man, I just had the weirdest dream. You told me you were a vampire and you grew silver wings and fangs, and…" Before the blond continued, he saw that Kaiba really had fangs and bat wings. Joey scurried away from the brunet, "Oh my God, you're really a…!"

"Vampire, yes I know. I'd expected you to react this way to me puppy. Are you scared of me?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm scared, but I'm a little freaked at all of dis." Then a though struck Joey, "Wait a sec if you are a vampire, then does dat mean Yami is one too?"

"Yes, both of us are vampires." Kaiba answered.

"Oh boy, my friend is in love with a vampire! Okay, this is a little hard to believe. I mean here you are in broad daylight…hold up, I thought vampires are weak against sunlight."

The brunet smiled as he shook his head, "Not all of us are; what are you humans thinking?"

The blond crossed his arms, "Well excuse me, blame the drippy horror movies."

The sapphire eyed immortal chuckled at the other till he heard Joey's next question, "So this explains how you're able to you know what I'm thinkin' all the time." Kaiba nodded as the blond continued, "So can you read other's minds besides mine?"

"Yes, I can read other mortal's minds but yours guards my most attention."

"Well I have another question for ya."

"Let me guess, you want to know that since I'm a vampire, why I haven't bitten you yet aren't you?"

"Could you let me say what I'm thinkin' for once, please?" the irritated blond asked.

"My apologies, pup; it's just a habit."

The amber eyed teen rolled his eyes but turned his attention back to the young looking vampire, "But seriously, why haven't you yet?"

Kaiba walked towards Joey and grasped the teen's hands in his. The blond blushed at the other's touch. When he stared in the brunet's eyes, they had a passionate, serene look in them. _'For what it's worth, he sure is warm hearted for a creature who is supposed to be cold and dark.' _

Then at that moment, the vampire pulled the blond into an embrace. This made Joey's face turn even redder, "Uh Kaiba, what are you doin'?"

"I'm sorry for probing through your thoughts again, puppy but that was the most beautiful thought I ever heard."

When Joey pulled away from the taller, he was amazed at the sight before him. Kaiba had the warmest smile he had ever seen. The look in those sapphire orbs was almost human, "Um Kaiba…?"

"Listen Joey, the reason I've restrained myself from biting you is because I don't want you to fear me."

Amber eyes widened, "I didn't want to do anything that would keep you away for me. But believe, there was a time I came close to but we'll talk about that later."

"So you're one of those guys who can't let go, huh?"

"You could say that, I…" Then Kaiba sensed a disturbance in the area. He turned to the doors of the school.

Joey noticed the brunet sudden change in behavior, "Hey Kaiba, is somethin' wrong?"

"Yes and it's not good." As the scent got closer to them, sapphire orbs widened in shock, "He really is back; Yami was right all along."

"Wha was Yami right about; what's goin' on?" the blond asked in curiosity.

"Puppy, get behind me." Kaiba ordered the blond. Joey saw the concern in the taller's eyes and did as he was told.

When the doors of the school opened, they revealed the person that made the blond's blood boil. "Aaron, what are you still doin' here?" Joey yelled at the teen.

"I would ask you the same question, Blondie." Then the cerulean eyed teen turned to the brunet with a non-surprising look on his face, "Well this isn't a surprise; I guess what 'he' said about you and that punk Yami is true."

Kaiba bared his fangs at the irritating teen as Joey asked, "Who the hell is 'he'; what's he talkin' about man?"

Aaron laughed at the blond, "I wouldn't expect a dimwit like you to understand, Blondie."

"What did you just call me, you son of a…?" The brunet cut off the puppy as he asked Aaron, "He's with you isn't he, human?"

"You read my mind, didn't you punk?"

"Yes, now tell 'him' to show his face."

"Am I the only one here who doesn't know what you two are talkin' about!"

"Maybe I should before Blondie over there gets amnesia from all of this." Aaron said receiving a menacing glare from Joey. Then he took out an old fashioned mirror with golden framed rims.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna show us this 'he' character not a stupid mirror."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "He is in the mirror, you stupid idiot."

Joey was about to snap till he and Kaiba saw something form in the mirror. When the image became clearer, the brunet became filled with rage, "Well if it isn't Seto Kaiba; we meet again after all these years."

"I thought my cousin and I defeated you." Kaiba hissed.

"You did but it was all in vain; now I'm back. I guess you and Yami aren't as strong as they say you two are."

"Uh Kaiba, who is this ugly old guy anyway?"

The man in the mirror turned his attention to Joey and smirked, "Well look what we have here, a vampire associating with a lowly human. I guess you worthless creatures have nothing better to do."

"Yeah, this is the annoying blond I told you about. He's friends with my Yugi." Aaron informed.

"Okay," Joey began, "first off, I'm not some 'lowly' human old man and Aaron if one annoyin' thing comes out your mouth again, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You should use some restraint when addressing your superiors, human." The man smirked evilly, "You must've been brought up in a doghouse."

The blond became infuriated at that sly remark, "Kaiba, tell me who dis guy is before I smash that glass into a million pieces!"

"He's an enemy to all vampires. He's a powerful vampire slayer named Asema."

"A vampire slayer; so he goes around killin' vampires?"

"That's basically what a slayer is, Blondie."

"I didn't ask you, ya bastard!"

Kaiba nodded at the previous question, "Yes, he's ruthless animal that has harbored a hatred for us for years. He stalks us in the dead of night torturing us; even beings that never caused any harm. We're nothing but sport and game to him. Yami and I encountered him killing two vampires that didn't cause any harm to anywone. I'll never forget that disgusting sight. He was bathed in their blood with a psychotic look on his face; the sight made my insides churn. When Yami and I fought him, our final blow should've destroyed him so we left him for dead. But now he's returned and is residing with this ignorant human."

"Who are you calling ignorant, you fanged freak?" the emerald haired teen asked in anger.

"There's only one ignorant teen here, and dat's you." Joey replied.

"Well Blondie, we'll see about that. With this guys help I'll be able to get rid of your boyfriend's cousin so I can have my baby all to myself."

"Listen ya bastard, you and Old Faithful here betta not lay a finger on him! When are you going ta realize that Yugi wants nothin' to do with you?"

Aaron walked over to the blond and smirked, "As long as he is by my side, I don't care."

Joey was ambush the departing teen but Kaiba stopped him. Aaron turned back to the two boys as Asema said, "Please tell your cousin I'll be awaiting his arrival, Seto."

The brunet grunted as Joey yelled, "Aaron, if you as so much lay a finger on my buddy, I swear to God I'm gonna…"

"You'll what, kick my ass; like I haven't heard that one before, Blondie." the cerulean haired teen said as he walked away.

"Okay I'm gonna kick his ass twice as hard!" the blond said angrily as he was about to chase Aaron down but he was stopped again by Kaiba.

"Joey, I understand you're angry and worried, but Asema is ruthless and you could get hurt."

"Well if he thinks I'm gonna let him or his lackey hurt Yug then he's got another thing comin'; let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do ya think; we have to find Yugi before they do."

"Puppy listen, you can't get involved in this. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"Listen Kaiba, I know it'll be dangerous for human like me but Yug is my pal and I want to help him."

The sapphire eyed teen noticed the look of concern in those amber orbs and smiled, "You've convinced me puppy, just stay by me at all times."

"Okay mom, now let's go; wait a sec, ya might wanna get rid of those bat wings and fangs. I doubt ya wanna blow ya cover to anymore people."

"I might need to." Then the same silver light that enveloped the brunet before was shown again. When the light faded, the silver bat wings and fangs disappeared, "Now let's go find your friend and hopefully Yami is with him."

Joey nodded as the two boys ran in search of their friends, _'Yug...I hope we're not too late.'_

Yugi was currently walking home thinking about the conversation he had with Yami. "I have a feeling that Yami was trying to tell me something about that dream I had or was it a dream?" Then a thought struck him, "Could it be that the person in my room was…"

Just then, he heard a sly voice behind him say, "Greetings, baby."

Yugi paled at the voice. He turned around to see it was Aaron staring at him, "What do you do you want, Aaron; I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Yes you did beautiful," the cerulean eyed teen began as he grasped the smaller's chin, "but I couldn't stay away for too long." Yugi snatched away from the persistent teen but he grabbed Yugi's chin again and stared at his prize with lust, "You're not getting away from me, not this time."

The amethyst eyed teen stared Aaron with fright, "Aaron, please stop; I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of sweetie; I would never hurt you." the cerulean eyed teen said as he leaned in closer to his crush's soft looking lips.

Yugi panicked as he pushed Aaron away from him and ran off. Aaron just smiled as he ran after the scared boy, "You can run baby, but I will catch you."

The tri-colored haired teen turned the corner into a darkened alley way and stopped, "Oh no, it's a dead end; what am I going to do?"

"You can just give up and become mine." Yugi looked behind him and was terrified at Aaron coming towards him. He backed up to the cold, brick wall, "Aaron, don't come near me or I'll scream!"

"No one will hear you Yugi, it's just you and me babe." The emerald haired teen said as he kept walking towards his prize.

The smaller teen tried to find another way out but Aaron was blocking the only way. He quivered as the other hovered over him with a lusty gleam in those cerulean eyes. He really wished someone was here to help him especially Yami.

Then Aaron grabbed both of Yugi's wrists and held them at the level of his head. The scared teen tried to wriggle out of the other's grasp, but to no avail. "Aaron, let go of me now!" the amethyst eyed teen cried.

"Never again, beautiful." The emerald haired teen said as he forcefully placed his lips against Yugi's enjoying their sweet taste.

The smaller teen felt like he was going to throw up. The way Aaron's lips felt against his made his stomach churn. He couldn't take much more of this so he quickly bit the other's bottom lip as hard as he could. Aaron groaned in pain as he released Yugi's wrists. His lip swelled as it bled. He stared lustfully at the quivering teen, "Why must you always be so difficult, baby?" he asked in a supposedly, sincere tone.

"How dare you do that, you psycho! Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"If I do, then that fanged double ganger will have you and I won't let that happen."

Yugi was about to ask Aaron what he meant till he saw something zip through there and held Aaron to the wall. Amethyst orbs look more closely at his savior who had familiar colored black wings and crimson eyes, _'Wait a minute, that's the same figure who was in my room; I wasn't dreaming after all.'_

"I thought I made it clear for you to never go near him again, you insect!" the mysterious figure hissed with his eyes glowing blood red.

Aaron chuckled darkly, "Yeah, but doing what others tell me hasn't been my thing."

"I watched that disgusting display and mark my words, I will kill you for that!"

"Are you sure you want to do that in front of your friend…Yami."

Yugi's eyes widened at what he just heard, _'Yami…no it can't be!'_

Yami gritted his teeth in anger as he threw the teen to the side, "Fine, you're not worth it anyway."

Suddenly, he heard a small gasp. Yami turned to Yugi who had a shocked look on his face, "Yami, is that really you?" the smaller teen asked timidly.

The crimson eyed being stepped out of the shadows to where Yugi was, "Yes little one, I hated for you to see me like this."

Yugi smiled as he shook his head, "I don't mind, Yami; you saved me that's all that matters."

"How touching." Both boys turned to Aaron rising to his feet with an evil grin on his face and ivory eyes. The vampire began to feel an ominous aura in the air,_ 'Oh no, he's risen; Asema!'_

"That's correct, Yami Atemu; it's been a long time." Asema said talking through the teen.

"Not long enough; so you've been hiding out in this human the whole time, haven't you?"

"Of course; you and your cousin may have destroyed my body but my presence was reborn in this human body.

Yugi stared at this teen in front of him. This wasn't the same Aaron who got on his nerves, "Yami, what's going on?"

"Yugi, stay behind me."

Asema laughed at the sight, "You're siding with these pathetic creatures as well, Yami? It doesn't matter because you won't be for long." Then the vampire slayer hurled a shockwave of energy towards the two boys.

Yami quickly pushed Yugi out of the attack's path but was targeted in the lower stomach. Those burning, electric waves caused him to hurl to the wall and fall to the ground. "Yami!" Yugi cried as he ran to his friend.

"Hmm…that was easier than expected."

"Yami, Yami; oh please Yami wake up!" Yugi begged as tears came to his eyes.

"Get away, little one."

"No, I won't leave you here with this monster!"

"Why human, that hurt my feelings." The smaller teen looked up and saw Aaron's body standing over him smirking.

"You despicable creature, how dare you do that to him! " the amethyst eyed teen said with tears going down his cheeks, "You're no going to get away with this I…!" Then Asema placed his two fingers to Yugi's forehead and sent a shockwave through the teen's body. The smaller teen collapsed on the spot.

"Thank God, that human's wailing was getting on my nerves. But maybe he can benefit me." The vampire slayer lifted Yugi onto his shoulder and teleported out of the area.

"Hey man, rise and shine!"

"Cousin, wake up; can you hear me?"

Yami slowly opened his eyes and saw Joey and Kaiba hovering over him, "Seto, Joey, when did you two get here?"

"Thirty minutes ago, Yami." the brunet replied.

"Yeah, we were tryin' to find Yugi but we found you instead." the blond added.

Then the crimson eyed vampire shot up immediately at the sound of Yugi's name, "Yugi, is he here?"

"No he isn't, why?" Kaiba asked.

"Damn it!" Yami hissed, "I couldn't protect him; that bastard Asema must have him now!"

"Oh no this is bad; who knows what he'll do to him." Then the brunet noticed Joey acting tense, "Um puppy, are you feeling alright?"

Then Joey got into Yami's face, blood boiling, "WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN, YUG WAS KIDDNAPPED BY DAT FREAK?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned to see what happens to our heroes next time. Remember to R&R and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Things That go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 8**

"Now, now puppy, settle down." Kaiba said trying to console the angry blond.

"You let my best pal get kidnapped by that old fart and ya have no idea where they are!"

"Let me explain, Joey," Yami began, "He must've gotten him when I was unconscious from that attack he fired at me."

"Dat's no excuse you, you, you…! What's the word I'm lookin' for?"

"Idiot?" the brunet asked the blond.

"Thank you Kaiba," Then Joey turned to Yami and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Ya stupid IDIOT! You've doomed Yug foreva!"

"Listen puppy, I understand you're upset about Yugi, but we won't be able to save him if we're standing around here."

"Seto is right; it may be my fault he was captured, but I'm going to get him back." Yami said as he walked out of the alley way, "Are you coming, Seto?"

"Certainly, it's about time we put Asema in his place." the brunet agreed.

"Hold on there!" Yami and Kaiba turned to Joey, "You two aren't gonna be the only heroes of dis story; I'm goin' too."

"You can't be serious; it's bad enough that you know what we truly are." Yami paused and stared at his cousin with knowing eyes as the brunet laughed nervously. Then he turned his attention back to the blond, "Besides it's too dangerous for a human such as yourself to go with us; you have no idea what Asema is capable of."

"Look I know the odds are against me but I'm still goin'. I gotta a bone to pick wit Aaron and don't argue wit me cause I'm going, end of discussion."

Yami sighed heavily, _'I keep forgetting how stubborn humans can be.' _"Alright, just don't get in the way."

"Don't worry cousin, he'll be my responsibility." Kaiba offered.

"Okay, now let's get going." Yami expanded his ebony wings and flew into the moonlit sky.

When the brunet grew his silver wings, he turned to Joey, "Get on, puppy."

"Oh no, I don't do flying. I have a real fear of heights."

"Relax, I won't fly too fast; all you have to do is hold on tight."

"Nothing will get me to fly wit you in that high sky!"

"Okay then you won't be able to see Yugi again."

"You really know how to get ta me, don't ya?"

Kaiba smirked, "Actually, yes I do."

Joey sighed as he got on the other's back clutching his neck, "Fine, just not so fast okay?"

"Will do." the brunet said as he flapped his shining silver wings and soar in the night sky behind Yami.

On the outskirts of the city in an old abandoned factory, Aaron smiled at his prize. Yugi's wrists were being held by thick chains which were held by a single metal ring. "At last, I have my baby where no one else can have him."

"Are you enjoying your prize, Aaron?" Asema asked.

Aaron walked over to where the mirror was hung on the wall, "Yeah, thanks to you."

"Good, but now it's time to hold up your end of the bargain."

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

Asema smirked, "Yes, what would you be?" Then the slayer's indigo eyes glowed bright red as a flaming red light enveloped Aaron.

The emerald haired teen noticed this strange light as he held up his hands. Then he noticed them turn a pale tan color with slightly long fingernails. His hair changed from rich emerald to black, greasy tresses, "What the hell is happening to me?"

"You didn't think I would actually help you without getting something in return, did you? You see in order to defeat Yami and Seto then I need a liable body and that's where you come in, dear boy. But don't worry your true self will remain in tact in my cursed mirror."

"You lying bastard, you won't…" Aaron was transported from his body to the mirror as Asema controlled his body with his features, "Ah, it feels good to be in a real body again. Being in that mirror was hell compared to this."

"Give me my body back, you freak!" the cerulean eyed teen cried from the mirror.

"Sorry, but it's my body now. So get comfortable; the real show is about to begin." the ivory eyed teen boasted as he fell into a dark laugh.

An hour or so later, the boys arrived at the abandoned factory. Yami and Kaiba landed on the ground with ease, "Yugi is definitely here; I can sense him."

"And so is Asema but I sense that his power has increased somewhat but I can't tell why." Then Kaiba heard low moaning. He turned to the blond whose hair was slightly messy and his eyes were bugged out, "Are you alright, puppy?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'll be fine just set me down before I see my lunch again."

The brunet chuckled as he shook his head and helped the blond to his feet. As Joey was trying to regain his composure, he heard a noise, "Um did you guys hear that or was that just me?"

"Yes I heard it; Asema must've summoned 'them'." the crimson eyed vampire said.

"I figured as much; the coward's up to his same old maneuvers." the sapphire eyed vampire replied.

"Care ta explain what you two are talkin' about; what old maneuvers?" the irritated blond asked being left out of the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure 'they'll' clear it all up for you, Joey." Yami said pointing to the closed doors. The three boys watched as these shadowy creatures rose from the ground. They were medium sized with no eyes, sharp white teeth and claws, and long pink tongues sticking out their mouths.

The puppy quivered in fright and disgust, "What the hell are those things!"

"Their shadow graspers; once they in contact with the enemy, they drain the life force of their victims dry." the brunet explained.

"Oh man!" the blond shrieked, "I'm too young and handsome to look like a prune!"

"Puppy, head for safety." Kaiba said to the blond.

"You ain't gotta tell me twice." Joey obeyed as he went and hid behind some old crates.

The dark creatures encircled the two vampires. Yami smirked showing his fang, "Seto, you know what we have to do?"

The brunet nodded, "Of course." The two vampires faded into thin air. Five of the monsters looked around confused till a blast of crimson energy was fired and were destroyed. Yami landed in the middle of the shadow graspers. The creatures charged at the spiky haired vampire. Yami fired another crimson blast of energy from his hand which caused the creatures to incinerate on the spot. "I forgot how much fun this was."

Kaiba was surrounded by the shadowy beasts as well. He smirked as the creatures cornered him waiting to strike, "What are you creatons waiting for; if you want me, come and get me."

Joey watched in suspense as the shadow graspers charged at the sapphire eyed vampire. Kaiba summoned his energy from within into a ball of white and light blue energy. From his hands, he fired a wave of lightning energy at the graspers burning them to a crisp.

The blond watched in amazement, "Wow, he's good." Then Joey noticed a shadow fiend sneak up on the unsuspecting vampire, "Kaiba, watch out!"

The brunet turned around to see a shadow grasper come at him baring its sharp teeth. Joey came out of his hiding place and punched the beast in the jaw sending it flying at the wall. Kaiba stared blankly at the stricken creature and back at the blond and smiled, "Wow puppy, I never knew you had it in you."

"Street fightin can do that do ya; now, why don't ya let me handle dese freaks. There's no reason for you two to waste your needed energy on these things." Joey said as he went face to face with the shadow graspers.

"Seto, is he really going to do this?" the crimson eyed vampire asked his cousin.

"I think he is."

"Alright uglies, bring it on!" The beasts charged at the blond. Joey dodged their attacks and punched here and kicked there. Basically the blond was having the time of his life beating these creatures up.

"In all my years, I've never seen a human fight like that." Yami stated observing the sight.

"Neither have I; but it sure is enjoyable to watch."

When Joey was done, he wiped his brow as the graspers laid below him unconscious with bruises, black eyes, (basically any injury you get when you get into fights) "Some monsters; I fought thugs tougher than them." Then the three boys heard a rustle come from behind them. They turned to see the rusted double doors open on their own accord, "I guess that means we can go in?"

"Yes, Yugi's in there; let's go." Yami stated as he ran in with Joey and Kaiba following after him.

As Asema was awaiting a good report, one of his shadow graspers appeared, "So did you destroy those imbeciles?"

The creature nervously answered the slayer in a raspy, growly language. "I see...you stupid creatures are useless!" the slayer said as he slaughtered the grasper with his sword, "I guess if you want something done right, do it yourself." Then Asema sensed someone coming his way. He smirked, "Now it's about time I show those pathetic creatures whose superior."

"Hey Yami, how much further till we find Yug?" Joey asked as he and the two vampires were running to their destination.

"We're almost there, he's just beyond this corridor."

As they were running, they came across a lighted opening in the distance. Once they entered it, they were in a room that was lighted with candles. "I never took Asema for being an interior decorator." Kaiba said.

"Hey guys, look over dere!" Joey said pointing to the back of the room.

Yami and Kaiba turned to where the blond was pointing and saw Yugi hanging by wrists in chains with his eyes closed. "Yugi!" Yami cried as he ran to the captive teen with the others following him.

When they got to him, Joey said, "Yug, Yug, c'mon man wake up!" but the smaller teen didn't reply, "Is he okay, you guys?

"He's alright puppy, he's just unconscious." the brunet informed as he checked Yugi's pulse.

"That's good, I was beginning to worry." Yami said.

Then something shiny caught Joey's eye. Beside Yugi was a faintly familiar mirror hanging on the wall. The amber eyed teen observed it carefully till he heard, "Puppy, what's the matter?"

"Hey Kaiba, doesn't this mirror look familiar to you two?"

Both vampires observed it closely as well and their eyes widened, "That's Asema's mirror!" Yami said in shock.

"Oh yeah that's why it looked so familiar. Hey wait, why do you guys look ya saw a ghost?"

"It's just, we can't sense Asema's spirit in the mirror anymore." the sapphire eyed vampire informed.

Joey thought about this and said, "Wait a sec, if he's not in the mirror then that mean he's…"

"In my body." a mysterious voice said from the mirror.

"Is it just me or did that mirror just talk?" the amber eyed teen asked.

"I'm in the mirror, you idiot!"

"Wait a minute," Yami began, "that sounds like Aaron."

"Because it is Aaron, Captain Obvious."

The three boys saw that it was Aaron trapped within the glass mirror instead of Asema. "So it is true; he's taken over your body, huh human?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, that double crossing body snatcher tricked me."

"Yes he has a tendency to do that. You were foolish to trust him." Yami said.

"It serves ya right for helping that creep hurt Yug. Maybe if ya weren't so jealous of Yami, he wouldn't be in dis mess. I think ya got just what ya deserved!"

"I didn't mean for Yugi to get hurt; he did that to Yugi not me."

Joey huffed, "Yeah right and I'm purple cockatoo! Don't try to sweet talk your way outta dis!"

"Actually human, he's telling the truth." The boys turned from the mirror and saw the enemy land to his feet in front of him, "His body has been quite useful to me."

"Well, don't get too used to it Asema because today you die." Yami hissed.

"Oh please Yami, if you were capable of doing that, you wouldn't have let that human get kidnapped."

The crimson eyed vampire grunted as Joey stepped in, "Look, I don't give a damn who ya are buddy, but you better let my pal go right now or else."

"Ahem," Aaron said from the mirror, "forget about someone?"

"Oh you don't count."

"How dare you address me that way, you filthy…"

"Excuse me Mr. High and mighty, you've had your moment, now do as I say right now before I make ya!"

"I've had about enough of you, human!" Asema yelled in rage as he fired a shockwave of energy at Joey.

"Joey, get out of the way!" Kaiba cried.

The blond quickly darted out of the way as the blast hit the wall leaving a gaping hole, "Hey, that could've been my head; watch where you're aiming!"

"You won't get away that easily again!" the black haired slayer said as he was about to fire another blast at the puppy.

Joey flinched till the brunet came to his defense baring his fangs, "If you know what's good for you, you won't fire that attack at him again."

Yami stepped in as well, "Listen Asema, Joey isn't your concern; now let's get on with your demise."

The pale tanned being scoffed, "My demise, that's what you said last time but look at me now."

The brunet smirked, "Yes you've been hiding away in that idiotic human's body just waiting for the right time to take it over because you were to weak to attack us yourself."

"Ahem, I'm still in the room here in case you forgot!" the emerald haired teen said from the mirror.

"Well Yami, I accept your challenge but let's raise the steaks, shall we?" the slayer offered.

"Don't test me, Asema; I'm not in the mood."

"Relax Yami, it's just a friendly wager."

"What is it?"

"If you by some miracle defeat me then I'll disappear for good."

"What do you want if you win?" Kaiba asked.

"Well I keep that fool's body and that human stays with me." Asema said pointing to what seemed to be Joey.

"Like hell I'll go anywhere wit you!" the blond yelled.

"Over my dead body." the brunet added defending his puppy.

"Not him, that spiky haired double-ganger of yours Yami." Asema smirked as he licked his lips, "I can have a lot of fun with him."

"Forget it pal, that ain't never gonna happen!" the amber eyed teen cried in anger.

"You leave my baby out of this!" Aaron demanded.

"Last I checked, weren't you the one who got him in this predicament in the first place?" Kaiba asked the captive teen who suddenly became silent.

"So what will it be Yami would you like to still fight me or risk losing the human for good? What will your decision be?"

"Yami man, listen ya can't go through wit dis!" Joey said to the tanned vampire.

"I don't want to Joey, but if it's to save Yugi I must. I promised I'd always do anything for him and I'm not going back on my word."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Well that's Ch. 8! I hope you all like it and sorry it took so long; it's that stupid writer's block. Well anyway, stay tuned for Ch.9 coming soon (hopefully it won't take too long)! Till then enjoy this and my other stories and thanks for all your wonderful reviews. And remember to R&R my peeps! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Things That go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 9**

"Yami, are you crazy? What if you lose, what'll happen to Yug then?" Joey panicked.

"Relax Joey, I'm not going to lose to a creaton like Asema." the crimson eyed vampire replied, "Listen don't worry about me; you and Seto get Yugi out of those chains."

"But man…?"

"Puppy, don't worry about my cousin; he can take care of himself. Now let's save Yugi, alright?"

"Okay, Yami you be careful out dere." the blond told the vampire.

Yami nodded, "I will and take care of Yugi for me." The tri-colored haired vampire jumped into the battle field with Asema.

Asema smirked at how sternly Yami was looking at him. Then he noticed the blond and the other vampire go to Yugi's aid. The slayer shook his head, "Yami, Yami, Yami, you vampires are all alike; you never play by the rules but I'll be the first to enforce it." The slayer snapped his pale tanned fingers and a clear blue wall formed around him and Yami.

"What is the meaning of this, Asema?" Yami said observing the wall enclose them.

"It's just something to make sure outsiders are kept out of our fight." Asema said evilly as Yami grunted at him.

"So even if he could get outta dis, he can't escape?" Joey asked.

"It would appear so," Kaiba began, "Asema's barriers are too strong for vampires to escape from. He's making sure he and Yami finishes this fight to the end."

"C'mon Kaiba, let's get Yug out of these chains now."

"I don't think so, human." Then Asema's eyes grew red and more shadow graspers rose from the ground.

Joey and Kaiba noticed them coming closer to them. The blond slapped his head and said sarcastically, "Oh swell…"

"I'll take care of the creatures, puppy while you release Yugi from those chains." the brunet said charging for the shadow beasts.

Joey reached for the chains to try to unhook the chains but to no avail, "Man why did he have to tie Yug wit chains. What's wrong wit just using ropes these days?"

Yami eyed Asema with anger, "Today you die, Asema!" Then the crimson eyed vampire fired several balls of crimson colored energy at his opponent.

Asema smirked as he stood there not defending himself as the attack hit him. Yami stared in confusion, _"Why would he just let that attack hit him; it would've seriously done some real damage."_

"That's where you're wrong, Yami." The vampire looked up and saw the slayer completely unharmed and enveloped in a bright green light, "How were you able to…"

"It's quite simple; I was able to thwart your attacks. Once it came in contact with my barrier, it was instantly destroyed."

"I see; your powers have improved since you got a new body."

"Yes and I must admit this human's body is quite durable."

"Listen buddy, you better be careful and not damage my body!" Aaron cried from the mirror.

"Oh shut up, just be thankful we're saving your ass." Joey said still trying to break the chains.

Kaiba destroyed most of the creatures with his lighting attack but more rose in their place,_'This is getting ridiculous!'_ "Puppy you need to hurry, I don't how much longer I can keep this up!"

"Damn it, what's up wit these stupid chains?"

"Uh Blondie, I hate to interrupt but…"

"Not now ya prick, can't ya see I'm busy right now?"

"There's a padlock on those chains."

"Why didn't ya tell me dat 10 mins ago?"

"Well sorry," Aaron said sarcastically, "the key for the lock is hanging beside the mirror."

Joey groaned as he went over to the mirror and saw a black iron key hanging on a nail. The blond grabbed it and turned to the mirror, "I never though I'd say dis to ya but thanks…and if we get outta this, we'll help ya get your body back."

Aaron's cerulean eyes lit up, "Seriously Blondie, you would do that?"

The amber eyed teen furrowed his eyebrow at the other teen, "Don't let it go to your head. I'm still pissed off at ya for gettin' my best bud into this mess. Just because we may help ya doesn't mean we like ya or trust ya."

The emerald haired teen frowned, "Way to kill the mood, Blondie."

"Just be lucky I care…a little." Joey said unlocking the iron chains.

After a couple of clicks, the padlock on the chains clicked open. Joey threw the padlock to the side and removed the chains from Yugi's wrists. Then he called to the brunet, "Kaiba, I got the chains off!"

The sapphire eyed vampire nodded to the blond as he formed a barrier to the block the way of him and the graspers. Without knowing what the barrier can do, the shadowy creatures charged at the barrier and were instantly incinerated. Kaiba smirked, "That should do it for now."

Then he came up to the blond who was trying to wake his friend up, "Yug, Yug, Yugi c'mon, wake up man!" But the smaller teen didn't reply. Then he patted both of Yugi's cheeks several times, "C'mon Yug, this is no time for a nap!"

Amethyst eyes slowly opened and saw amber eyes look down at them, "Joey, is that you?"

Thank God! Yugi, are you okay?"

The smaller teen sat up and rubbed his head, "Yeah I think so; what's going on here?"

"It's a long story Yugi; were just glad you're okay." Kaiba answered.

Yugi turned to the brunet and his eyes widened. The taller teen had shining silver bat wings and white fangs, "Kaiba, you're a vampire too?"

"Yes but let's talk about that after we get you two out of harms way."

Then Yugi realized something, "What about Yami; is he okay?"

"Well pal," Joey began, "he's alright but right now he's fighting with that Asema guy. Ya see that creep over dere took over Aaron's body and kidnapped ya and well here we are."

Yugi looked over to Yami who was staring back him with a smile, _'Thank goodness he's alright; I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to him."_

"Baby, thank goodness you're alright." Yugi looked over at the wall and saw Aaron trapped in a mirror smiling at him, "I was so worried about you."

"Aaron?" The smaller teen turned to Joey and Kaiba looking confused, "What's Aaron doing in a mirror, you two?"

"Ya see Yugi, when Asema took over Aaron's body, Aaron got trapped in the mirror in the mirror." the blond answered.

Yugi looked cross at the emerald haired teen, "That's all; I thought he would've vanished off the face of the earth for what he did."

"C'mon Yugi, you don't mean that do you?" Aaron asked sincerely.

"I think he does." Kaiba replied.

"You bet I mean it; if it wasn't for you Yami wouldn't be in this mess. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve being trapped in that mirror. You're nothing but a two faced bastard; I hate your guts!"

Aaron was shocked at what the smaller teen said to him as Joey laughed, "Whoa, he told you good."

The brunet nodded, "Indeed he did."

Yami turned to the others and said, "Yugi listen to me, you and Joey have to get out of here now; Seto will go with you!"

"But what about you, Yami?" Yugi cried.

"Don't worry about me, little one," Yami began, "If you don't leave now, you may get hurt and I can't bear that."

The smaller teen shook his head, "I'm not leaving without you; I don't want to lose you!"

The tanned vampire gasped for a brief second then gave a small smile, "Yugi, I promise you I'll be fine now hurry and get out of here."

"But…"

"Yug c'mon let's get outta here now," Joey winked, "Yami's got this in the bag."

"But Joey, we can't…"

"Yugi," Kaiba interrupted, "don't worry, my cousin can handle anything Asema throws at him. His major priority is to make sure you're safe."

Yugi sighed, "Alright, I'll go." Then he turned to Yami with a worried look in his eyes, _'Good luck Yami and please be careful.'_

As the three boys were about to leave, they heard Aaron yell, "Uh hello, aren't you guys forgetting somebody?"

Joey groaned at what he was about to do, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"Joey don't bother helping him," Yugi said sternly, "It's his fault we're in this fix in the first place."

The blond grabbed the mirror and said to his friend, "Yug, as much as I agree wit ya and as much as I hate him, we can't leave him here. It pains me ta say this, but is the right thing ta do and plus he helped me get you out of those thick chains."

The amethyst eyed teen groaned, "Fine but if I hear him call me baby one more time, I'm smashing that mirror to pieces." Yugi ran out of the corridor with Kaiba following after him. Joey shook his head at the trapped teen, "Man is Yug pissed off at you."

"Oh shut up, Blondie." the cerulean eyed teen muttered.

"Then again, I'll just leave ya here."

"Sorry…"

"That's better." Then the blond heard a voice echo through the exit, "Puppy, let's go!"

"I'm comin guys!" Joey called out as he ran out carrying the mirror with him.

Yami blew a sigh of relief then he heard Asema chuckled darkly. The vampire turned to the slayer with an angry glare, "What's so amusing, Asema?"

"That you're going out of your way to protect that little runt. You and your cousin are actually showing sympathy for those lowly creatures; it's pathetic."

"More pathetic than taking advantage of one so you can get his body; I don't think so." Yami said as Asema growled at him, "What we feel for those humans is none of your concern, but you will not talk ill of my little one!" Then the vampire fired a crimson ball of energy at his opponent.

Asema blocked the attack with his barrier, "'My little one' you say, could it be that you actually love that human, Yami?"

"What if I do?" the crimson eyed vampire asked.

Then Asema fired his energy shockwave at his opponent as the other dodged it, "It doesn't matter; you won't be around to ever see him ever again."

Yami kept dodging the slayer's shocking attacks as they were fired, _'I can't keep up this instant dodging for long; if I don't do something soon, it could be the end.'_ Then at that instant, Asema disappeared from view. Crimson eyes looked in every direction, _'Where did he go?'_

As he looked, a dark shadow hovered over him. Yami looked up to see Asema about to fire another shockwave of energy. As the tri colored haired vampire tried to dodge, the attack hit his ebony wing. Yami cried in pain as electrical volts shot through his body. The pain was so excruciating that he couldn't feel any other nerve in his body.

Asema laughed at the other's pain as the vampire fell to the ground. Yami's clothes were tattered with cuts all over his body and wings and some electrical bolts firing from his body, "That was easy; it appears you're letting your guard down Yami. If you want to survive this day and save that human, you'll have to do better than that."

Yami slowly rose to his feet, blood trickling from the side of his mouth, "I will defeat you Asema; you can be sure of that."

"Yami, you're still continuing this fight even though it's pointless; what a shame. Make this easier on yourself and give in and I'll make your suffering less painful."

The vampire smirked, "Thanks for the offer, but I rather die than surrender to the likes of you."

Asema frowned, "I'm losing my patience with you; if you want to die fool fine, but I'm not going down with you!" Then the slayer fired his largest shockwave of all, "It's time to finish this once and for all!"

'_I'm sorry Yugi, I know I promised you that I would be alright but this attack is my only chance of destroying him.' _Then a black, crimson aura enveloped Yami, _'I don't know if I'll survive this ordeal, but at least you'll be safe.' _Then his crimson eyes turned pale white and using his last bit of strength fired a blast of crimson energy just as strong as his opponent's.

Asema smirked, _'I'm not too worried; our attacks are equal there's no possible way he has the strength to defeat me.'_

The electric wave was pushing back Yami's energy, _'Damn it, I'm running out of strength and his is as strong as ever. At this rate all I can do is stand by and watch every thing go wrong!'_

At that moment, he heard a familiar sweet voice in the back of his head say, _'Yami, don't give up; please I know you can beat him. I believe in you!'_

'_Yugi...I may not have enough strength to you Asema, but I'm not losing this fight. I have someone I must protect no matter what the cost.'_ Then a new kind of energy was infused with his attack power.

Asema noticed Yami's sudden increase of energy, "What's going on; how did he get stronger all of a sudden! Wait he's mixing his life energy with his attack! I can't believe he'd be so reckless as to sacrifice his own life for that foolish mortal; what's to be gained from a foolish act!" Then the slayer felt his energy being pushed back at full force, "This is impossible; I can't go out like this, not to some weakling!"

"Well deal with it you bastard; this attack will be rid of you once and for all!"

"You do realize this attack could take both of us out don't you!" Asema cried.

"Yes and I don't care as long as my little one survives!" With one push of his energy, Yami fired an extreme attack which hit its target on contact.

The slayer cried in pain at the attack's power as the pain ripped through his body. "No, this can't be; I was so close to defeating him. I can't…" was Asema's final cry as he was destroyed when the attack subsided.

Yami was left barely standing, heavily breathing, "At last, he's gone from this world." Then the vampire's exhausted body became heavy and his vision became blurry as he fell to his knees, "For you my little one; I'm sorry I broke my word but it was the only way to…" Yami fell to the ground lying as if he were dead.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I hope the fight scene wasn't too boring for ya'll and I'm sorry to leave you a cliff-hanger. But don't worry the story isn't going to end here, trust me. Tune into the next chapter to find out what happens to our characters! Remember to R&R and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Things That go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 10**

"It's really quiet so should we take dat as a good or bad thing?" Joey asked.

"I guess good considering I don't sense Asema's presence anymore." Kaiba answered.

"Hey you guys, check this out." Yugi said.

Joey and Kaiba turned to him, "What's up, Yug?" the blond asked.

The smaller teen held up the mirror, "Aaron's not in the mirror anymore."

Joey looked closer at the glass, "Yug's right, he's gone. If were lucky, he's gone for good and outta our hair."

"I hate to rain on your parade puppy, but…"

"Kaiba, don't tell me that he's still around?"

"Unfortunately, when Asema was destroyed, the fool returned to his body."

The blond groaned, "Oh great, I was hopin there would be two happy endings to this story."

Yugi stared at the warehouse opening with a worried look on his face, _'Something's wrong; Yami hasn't come out yet. I hope he's not…'_ The smaller teen dropped the mirror and ran into the old building.

The blond called after him, "Yug, what's wrong; wait up!" but Yugi kept going not looking back.

"Let's go after him, puppy." the brunet said as he and Joey followed him.

Yugi kept running towards that room, _'Yami, please be alright!'_ Once he entered the room, the amethyst eyed teen looked around the damaged room and saw Yami lying on his chest, "Yami!" he cried as he went over to him.

Joey and Kaiba arrived on the spot and saw the battle damage, "Man," Joey began, "Somethin' definitely went on in here."

Then he saw Kaiba hovering over a still body. The puppy went over to the sapphire eyed vampire and saw that the body was Aaron, "Not that I care, but how is Aaron doing, Kaiba?"

"He's fine; he's just unconscious."

"Great, just great." Then Joey noticed Kaiba's hand glow bright blue and then he placed it on Aaron's head, "Whatcha gonna do to him?"

"I'm erasing his memory of the past 24 hours."

Amber eyes widened, "You can do dat, sweet."

The sapphire eyed vampire smiled, "Just call it another special gift of mine."

"Um, just outta theory, you're not gonna to dat ta me and Yug are ya?"

"Of course not, you and Yugi are the only ones who we can really trust. I'm sure you wouldn't tell anyone what we are." Then the brunet smirked, "Would you be upset if I did erase your memory of us ever meeting?"

The blond blushed, "Uh well…uh…ya see…actually…"

The vampire shook his head but then the both of them heard, "Yami, wake up please!"

The two boys ran over to Yugi who was trying to wake Yami up but to no avail, "Yami, c'mon you have to wake up!" the smaller teen pleaded.

Joey squatted down next to him with a sad look on his face, "Uh Yug, I think he's…uh...well gone."

"No Joey, he can't be gone; he just can't!" Yugi cried with tears falling down his cheeks. Then he turned to the seemed to be dead vampire, "Please Yami, you can't die! I, I…" Then he dug his face in the vampire's chest, "I love you and I don't want to lose you!"

Joey tried to comfort his saddened friend as Kaiba stared sadly at his cousin's lifeless body, _'Cousin, is this what you wanted to happen? How could you be so…?' _Then the brunet noticed the other vampire's body move and so did Joey.

As Yugi wept in his friend's chest, he felt a warm hand grace his cheek. Then a soft alto voice said, "It's alright little one, don't cry over me anymore."

Amethyst eyes widened at the voice. Yugi looked down to see rich crimson eyes looking back him and a smile gracing the vampire's lips, "Yami, are you really…okay?"

The vampire sat up in that very spot, "Yes, I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you were lyin there dead as a doorknob?" the blond said.

"Oh yes, I heal easily after a tough fight; perhaps I forgot to mention that?"

"I have to admit Yami, you had me worried there for a second." Kaiba said.

"Now Seto, you've got to stop forgetting about my healing abilities."

"Cousin, it's been a 100 years yet it hasn't sunk in yet."

Yami shook his head then turned to Yugi who had his head down and shivering, "Um little one, are you alright?"

Then the smaller teen wrapped his arms around Yami crying tears of joy, "Yami, I was so worried about you! I'm so relieved you're alright!"

The crimson eyed vampire smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller, "I'm sorry I worried you little one but I'm just glad that you're alright." Then Yami wiped away Yugi's fallen tears, "No more tears alright, even if you're beautiful when you cry."

Yugi blushed at the compliment as the wiped his eyes, "How you can be so charming is beyond me."

"Okay you two, enough with all dis mushy stuff." Joey began, "Can we get outta of this creepy place now?"

"Alright puppy," Kaiba began as he carried Aaron over his shoulder.

Yami stood up and held out his hand to Yugi, "Let me help you up, Yugi."

Yugi grasped the taller's hand and loved how warm it felt. The smaller teen just gazed at the handsome creature in front of him. He had fallen in love with no human but with a strong and beautiful vampire who saved him from certain danger. Yami noticed Yugi's zoning out, "Yugi, your zoning out again."

"Huh…oh…um sorry, Yami!" Yugi answered blushing deep red.

"Okay, I'm going to drop off this human to his household now that I've erased his memory." Kaiba said.

"Alright Seto, we'll be here when you get back." Yami replied as his cousin teleported out of the building to his destination.

When the boys got outside, Joey stretched, "Ah if feels good to be outta dere!"

Yugi smiled, "I hear that." He turned to Yami, "I hate to ask this, but what will happen to Aaron now?"

"Well he should return to his old self soon except without knowing that Seto and I are vampires."

"But won't he still chase after Yug again?" the blond asked.

"Only time will tell, but as long as I'm here he won't come near him." Then Yami looked to the skies, "I wonder what's taking Seto so long; he should've been back by now."

Joey grinned, "Maybe he went for a bite." As the blond laughed at his joke, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, "That's real funny, puppy."

The blond jumped to see Kaiba smirking back at him, "Would ya stop scarin me half ta death, please?"

"My sincere apologies, dear puppy."

"How many times do I have ta say it, I'm not a puppy!"

The two look alikes laughed at the two boys. Then they heard the blond yell, "Oh man!"

"What is it, Joey?" the amethyst eyed teen asked.

"Guys, what time is it?"

"When I dropped off that human, I saw that it was 12:30am."

"12:30am! Oh damn it, my dad's gonna kill me for bein out dis late!"

"Not to worry puppy, I'll get you home; get on my back."

"Oh no, I've been on enough flight trips ta last a lifetime!"

Kaiba sighed, "Very well puppy, you leave me no choice." The brunet grabbed the blond by his waist and took off flapping his sterling silver wings.

"What the hell are ya doin; put me down!" Joey cried at the top of his lungs.

"Not until we get to you home, puppy."

"Hmph, you think ya so clever, don't ya?"

The brunet kissed the blond's forehead, "I'd say, I'm a lot more than that."

Joey blushed as he stared at the vampire's elegant face, _'Why does he always do those things ta me?'_

"Because I simply adore you, my little puppy." the sapphire eyed vampire said in a loving tone.

Joey turned to the side blushing like crazy, _'He gets on my nerves so bad,' _Then he smiled, _'yet I can't help but like him.'_

Thirty minutes later, the tow boys arrived at Joey's apartment. Kaiba landed feet first to the ground and set the blond on his feet, "Well puppy, we're here."

"Yeah, just in time for my dad to murder me."

Then they heard the door open and saw Mr. Wheeler come out with a worried look on his face. Joey called out to him, "Hey pop!"

The blond man turned to the sound of the voice and was relieved to see it was his son. He ran up to his son, "Joseph, thank God; where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is; I've been worried sick!"

The blond quivered, "Uh dad, I can explain! See what had happened was…!"

"Joseph Wheeler you are so grounded! You know your curfew is 11:00 on school nights!"

"Now pop, there's no need ta be rash."

"Oh really, give me one good reason why I shouldn't ground you for eternity for worrying me half to death?"

"Well dad, ya see…"

"Actually it was my fault, Mr. Wheeler," Kaiba interrupted (back in his human form), "Joey was with me studying and we lost track of time."

Mr. Wheeler turned to the brunet and smiled, "Oh I remember you, you're Joseph's boyfriend right?"

"Well kind of; anyway it's nice to see you again sir."

"Hold it pop, he ain't my boyfriend!" Then the teen whispered to the other, "When did you change back?"

"About two minutes ago, puppy."

Joey grunted as his dad asked, "Joseph, were you two really up this late studying?"

"Uh yeah, what he said!" Joey frantically said.

"Well if that's the case I guess I can let it slide this time. But next time call me alright, Joseph?"

"Yeah dad, I got it!" Joey replied.

"Good, now I'm going to bed; worrying about you made me tired. I'll see you in the morning, Joseph."

"Night pop!" the blond called to his dad as he went back into the house.

"Man that was close; thanks Kaiba. If it wasn't for you, I would be grounded forever right now."

The sapphire eyed teen (vampire) smiled, "Anytime, puppy."

"So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then." Joey was about to leave till a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the other. Wrapping his arm around the blond, Kaiba pulled the teen closer to him. "Um, what are ya doing?"

"I just fell like it's time that we say out good-byes in a different manner."

"And what does dat mean exactly?" the amber eyed teen nervously asked.

The brunet in to the blond's face, "I think you know."

"N-n-n-n-no I don't!"

"Maybe this will answer your question." Kaiba captured the blond's lips with his own.

Amber eyes widened at what was happening, _'Oh my God, he's kissin me; why is he kissin me?'_

The brunet pulled away from his puppy's succulent lips, "Because I want to; I've been waiting to do that ever since I laid my eyes on your beautiful face."

Joey stared into those sapphire orbs with a slight blush running across his face, "Kaiba, I…I…"

The brunet placed a finger against his puppy's lips, "Hush…we'll talk about it tomorrow, puppy." Kaiba chastely kissed Joey's lips, "I'll see you tomorrow; have a nice sleep."

As soon as Joey blinked, the vampire teen was gone. The blond looked left and right but he was gone, "I have feelin I'm not gonna sleep well tonight and I don't think it's because of what I've been through." Joey walked into his apartment unaware of a bat winged figure on his roof top watching over him.

Yami and Yugi arrived at the Game Shop. Yami turned to the smaller teen, "Hang on tight, little one."

Yugi nodded, "I'm holding."

The crimson eyed vampire fazed through the wall into Yugi's room. Once in, Yugi got off of Yami's back, "It feels good to be home." the smaller teen said with a small yawn.

Yami chuckled warmly, "Sounds like someone is sleepy."

"Yeah, I better get to bed but first," The smaller teen grabbed a set of pajamas and began to take off his clothes forgetting he had a guest.

Yami marveled at how beautiful Yugi's body looked. His small petite form looked so angelic in the moonlight. The vampire turned to the side blushing. Yugi had on his pajama pants when he saw Yami blushing, "What's the matter?"

The crimson eyed vampire looked at the other still blushing, "Oh it's nothing, little one."

"Oh, okay then."As soon as he got on his top, Yugi got into bed as Yami pulled the covers over him. The smaller teen gazed at the man before him, "Yami, thank you so much for what you did for me today; it means a lot."

"Your very welcome, Yugi; I'd do anything for you."

Yugi blushed but then he saw Yami's facial expression change, "Yugi, I must ask you something. Now that you know what I am, do you think of me as a…monster?"

"Of course not Yami, I would never think that about you."

Crimson eyes widened at the young teen's answer, "To me someone is considered a monster by not what they are but how they act." Yugi grasped Yami's hands and held them in his, "But you're wonderful, nice, you always do great things for me, and you saved me from peril danger. That's what I like about you."

Yami was deeply touched at what Yugi said, "You really are the most purest being I've ever met."

The smaller smiled warmly at the comment, "Yami, I there's something I would like to…"

Yami leaned in closer to the young teen's lips, "Not one more word little one; I think I know what you want." The crimson eyed vampire laid his tanned lips upon the smaller teen's soft lips.

Yugi was stunned at first but then answered to it. His big eyes slowly closed as he clutched the other's shirt. Yami loved kissing his little one. His lips were as soft and warm as flower petals. It was the same softness and warmth he felt that other night he kissed him. He placed his tanned hand on the smaller's delicate cheek.

After kissing for what seemed like eternity, Yami pulled away from the younger's beautiful lips and smiled lovingly at the angel before him. Yugi was hazy eyed with a slight blush running across his face, "Yami that was wonderful; thank you." Yugi said.

"Yes I enjoyed it as well; now Yugi you must sleep." the crimson eyed vampire replied as he tucked the smaller in and lightly kissed his forehead.

As the vampire was about to depart he heard, "Yami, I will see you tomorrow, right?"

Yami turned to the younger with a smile, "Of course now sweet dreams, my little one."

Yugi smiled as he yawned, "Good night Yami." Then the smaller teen was sound asleep as the vampire sat by the windowsill watching the teen sleep peacefully through the night.

**The End…**

**A/N: Just kiddin! There will be an epilogue added to this story as soon as I write it. Anyway I enjoyed writing this story and getting so many reviews for it! For those who have reviewed this story thank you so much and I hope you enjoy my other stories as well. Until the epilogue is posted, peace out homies! Remember to R&R plz and thx for the support!**


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Greetings readers!

I've been getting reviews from you about the epilogue for this story. Unfortunately, it'll be awhile before I upload it to the story.

I've had such writer's block for this chapter, it wasn't even funny. Then I kept, thinking of more stories to write and trying to finish them that I never got around to it. You know how it is when it comes writing.

So for the time being "Things That go Bump in the Night" is completed. I'll try to start writing it just as soon as I finish my other uncompleted stories.

Thank you so much for your patience and stay tuned for future updates!

3 Spirit (:


End file.
